Light or Dark
by Water Angel
Summary: : Phoenix worked for Circle Daybreak; they wanted some information about the Night World so they sent her undercover in one of the most dangerous Night World groups. It wouldn't be so hard for Phoenix of one of them wasn't her soulmate.
1. Default Chapter

PART 1

**PART 1**

** **

"You want me to what?"Phoenix Harman asked Thierry.

"We want you to go into the Night World and see if you can find out anything about the fourth Wild Power."Thierry said.

They were in Thierry's office in his mansion in Las Vegas.The room was beautiful, with antiques that lead back to the early 13 hundreds.

Phoenix shook her head in disbelief."Why do I have to do it?Why can't you send somebody else?"

Thierry looked at the young girl across from him.Phoenix really was beautiful, with long golden-brown hair with red highlights and eyes that changed between green, hazel and yellow depending on her mood, Phoenix was one of the most beautiful people Thierry had ever seen.Well, apart from Hannah, Thierry thought to himself. 

"Because there's no one else to sent."He explained calmly."There are only two other people beside yourself that we could even think of sending, and they're on other assignments right now."

"But why can't you just get them back here and I can go and take their place.Come on Thierry, you know how much I hate the Night World."Phoenix pleaded.

Thierry knew that was true.The Night World had killed Phoenix's parents, when she was little.All because her parents broke the rules."I know Phoenix, but you have to do this."

Phoenix sighed; she knew that she wasn't going to win this battle."Alright.When do you want me to go, and where am I going?"

"You'll leave later on tonight. And as for where you're going, you might want to sit down for this."Phoenix looked at Thierry strangely but sat down anyway."You'll be working with Blake Redfern and his people."

"What?!"Phoenix jumped up from her chair."They're some of the most dangerous people in the Night World and you want me to spy on them.Do you think I have a death wish?"

"Phoenix," Theirry said calmly."Calm down.I know how dangerous they are, but they're the only people that might know something about the Wild Power and you know that we can't let them get the four Wild Power."

Phoenix nodded her head and sat back down."I know.How am I getting in?I mean they're not going to open their arms and give me greats hugs and kisses and a great big cake."

Thierry chuckled to himself.Phoenix was one of his best agents and her sense of humour was always refreshing."We have someone on the inside who'll get you in."

"Who?"Phoenix asked tilting her head to the side which allowed her unbound hair to fall over her shoulders.With the sun behind her she was a sight for sore eyes.

"It doesn't matter, but they know you're coming and will be expecting you there at 8 o'clock, so you better start packing your things.You might be gone for awhile."

"Great," Phoenix muttered to herself."I just hope none of them are really strong telepaths, otherwise this would have been a waste of time."

"Don't worry Phoenix.Everything will be okay."Thierry said to her as she left his office.

"Yeah right."Phoenix said walking up to her room."If I don't get killed."She knew that it was dangerous for her to be anywhere near Night People.Of any of them suspected that she had human blood in her, she would be dead not long after.She really hated the fact that they couldn't accept that she had human blood in her.It wasn't easy for her being half human half witch.That is what always made Phoenix think made her different from other witches.She had different powers to them, and she always put it back to her human blood.Where more witches could bring up balls of orange witch fire, that was really just a bunch of energy, Phoenix could make balls of real fire.Some that she couldn't always control.

Of course her mother was a Harman, from one of the most powerful witch family's in the whole of the Night World.Her mother had always told her that she was special.Of course Phoenix had just thought that it was just a mothers affection telling her that.Little did she know how special she really was.


	2. The Meeting

PART 2

PART 2 

** **

Phoenix stood in the driveway leading up to one of the Redfern's mansions.The house was beautiful.With tall marble columns near the front door and a garden that even Thierry would die for.She walked up to the door. "Here goes nothing."She muttered to herself and knocked on the door.

It swung open almost immediately."Miss Harman?"The man said to her.Phoenix nodded."Right this way," He said."Everyone one else is in the parlour waiting for you."

"Oh they're in the parlour."Phoenix said sarcastically to herself.

The man looked at her as if he had known what she had said.The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside.The floors were marble, with white walls with paintings and antiques nearly as old as Thierry's.Whoever decorated this house had some taste, Phoenix thought to herself.She had been expecting a dirty house considering that the people that lived here were still teenagers and mainly men at that, Night Worlders or not, they were still messy.

The butler opened up the doors to the parlour and stepped aside so Phoenix could enter.He closed the doors as soon as she was in.Phoenix looked around the room.There were five people there, three boys and two girls.As expected all the boys were good looking, they were part of the Night World after all.The girls were sitting on two of the boys laps.

"Phoenix?"One of the girls asked.

Phoenix looked at her; she was beautiful with long gold hair and forest green eyes."Yeah, who're you?"

"I'm Star Blackthorn."She smiled."This is Thorn Redfern, my soulmate."

Phoenix smiled at the two of them; wary of the way they were acting.She didn't expect them to be so nice.Maybe it was just an act, she thought to herself.Thorn was good looking as well, with dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I'm Megan," The other girl said to Phoenix, she had raven black hair and midnight blue eyes."And this is Josh."

"Let me guess, he's your soulmate?"Phoenix said smiling.

Megan smiled back and nodded."And the one with the scowl on his face is Blake Redfern."

Phoenix laughed and looked at Blake.Her eyes were caught by his.He had the ever-changing Redfern eyes and hair so black it was almost blue.At the moment his eyes were a deep blue, Phoenix felt that she could look into his eyes forever.She felt a push at her mind and immediately put up her mind shields and broke eye contact.

"So now that we've made all the introductions, why don't you sit down?We were just going to watch TV."Star hadn't seemed to notice what had happened between Blake and Phoenix.

"Actually if someone could show me to my room, I'll unpack first."Phoenix said smiling apologetically."

Star smiled, "No problem.Megan and I'll help.It's a really big house and you might get lost."She laughed."I remember when I first got here.I got lost heaps of times.I had to call people to find out where I was in the house."

Megan laughed as well."I was the same, but I never had to call anyone, I eventually found my way."

"Even though it took you two hours one time."Josh said dryly.

Megan punched him in the arm as got up."Come on let's go.Being around these three for too long can be damaging to your health."

I can imagine, Phoenix thought to herself.Before she could open the door however, it swung open and a little girl about 2 years old ran in laughing.Phoenix was in the girl's way of her destination and she ran into her legs.Phoenix caught her before she hit the ground."Whoa!Watch where you're going kidlet.You could really hurt yourself running around like that, or hurt someone else."Phoenix smiled down at the little girl.She was a little cutie, with blue-black hair and green eyes.

Before the little girl could answer her, another little child ran into the room.This one was a boy.He looked the same age as the girl with the same features. The little girl jumped behind Phoenix's legs laughing delightedly.

"I found you!I found you!"The little boy cried, jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"No fair!"The little girl pouted."You didn't count to a hundred."

"Did to!"The little boy said.

"Nickolas, Brianna.What are you doing up?"A voice said, sounding amused from the other side of the room.

The two children, Nickolas and Brianna looked at Blake."Playing hide and seek."Nickolas said as if it were obvious.

"But you're supposed to be in bed."Blake said.Phoenix looked at him, she recognised the resemblance between the three of them.Blake a look of great amusement on his face.

"We know."Brianna said, "But we wanted to meet the new girl.Are you her?"She said looking up at Phoenix.

Phoenix smiled at her."Yes I am, I'm Phoenix, and I take it you're Brianna and Nickolas."

The twins laughed.Blake came over to them and scooped both of them up into his arms."Yes you're correct.These are my brother and sister.And although most people think they're cute, believe me they're not."

"She pretty."Nickolas whispered softly into his brother's ear.

"Nick, your too young to be noticing these things."Blake laughed."Now since you've met the new girl, it's time for you two to go to bed."

"Do we have to?"Brianna said, fluttering her eyelashes at him, trying to sway him into letting them stay up later.

"Yes you do."Blake said firmly."Now come on."

"Wow."Phoenix said softly.

Megan laughed."I know, you wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Blake really loves him brother and sister.They're the only people who can bring out so much… emotion in him.Well, come on let's take you stuff up to your room."

"Great," Phoenix said still looking at the direction that Blake had just gone.

Megan and Star led Phoenix up a staircase that would seriously tire someone who wasn't fit.The hallway leading to Phoenix's room was long, with artwork lining both sides of the walls.

"Well here it is," Star said opening one of the doors.

The room was huge.Even bigger than the one she had at Thierry's.Here was a huge four-poster bed in the centre of the room and a huge walk-in-wardrobe, a vanity a large dressing area and furniture everywhere."Wow."Phoenix said softly.

Star and Megan laughed."We know.The rooms are really big, but we like to live in style."

"I can tell."Phoenix said.

Star laughed."Do you want us to help you unpack or do you want to do it yourself?"

Phoenix thought for a moment.If she seemed like she didn't want them to see anything, then they might get suspicious.She shrugged."Sure.The sooner it gets done the sooner… it gets done."Megan and Star laughed, "What?"Phoenix asked."I didn't know what else to say."

They started to unpack all of Phoenix's clothes and every now and then Star and Megan would oh and ah over her clothes.

"We're the same size."Star said."I'm definitely borrowing your clothes when I get the chance."

"Only if I can borrow yours."Phoenix said from the depths of the closet.She emerged a little while later."My clothes barely fill up half of that.I really need to do some shopping."She saw Star's and Megan's eyes light up at that.

"We'll help you."Star said graciously.

"Yeah," Megan continued."What kind of people would we be if we just left you in the middle of that big mall not knowing what to buy.We can go tomorrow if you want?"

"Sure," Phoenix said laughing.It was obvious that these girls really liked to shop.

"Now look what you've done," A voice said from the doorway.Phoenix spun around and saw Thorn."Now we won't get any work done for about a week now."Even though he was trying to sound harsh, there was a big grin on his face.

Josh was standing there as well, but he was outright laughing."You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Phoenix.These two can be deadly when it comes to shopping."

Thorn nodded."My credit card still hasn't fully recovered from the last time Star decided she was going to buy 'a few things'."

Star pouted."It was only a few things."

Thorn snorted."You practically bought out the whole store and what you didn't buy, Megan did."

Megan laughed."Well, what did you expect?You guys owed us big time."

"What did you do?"Phoenix asked curiously.She had really thought that these people would be… crueler, at least a little bit mean, but they seemed like really nice people.

"We had to do this job."Star explained, "And it involved Megan and I wearing these absolutely gross outfits."

"I didn't think it as so bad."Thorn said smiling.

"You wouldn't."Star said turning to give him a hard stare, when he just laughed she turned back to Phoenix."We had to wear these little I guess 'things' was the only thing you could say to describe them.There wasn't much to them."

"That's an understatement." Megan said."You know that old TV show 'I dream of Jeanie."When Phoenix nodded she went on."Well you know what she wore, we wore less than that."

Phoenix put her hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter."Don't laugh."Star said, "It wasn't funny."

"I'm sure it wasn't for you."Phoenix said, getting herself under control."Well I think I'm going to go to bed now if tomorrow is going to go on as long as I think it is."

"Good idea."Megan said."We'll wake you up at eight and we'll leave at nine.Wear good shoes because we'll be doing a lot of walking."

When they had all left Phoenix got really for bed.As she was lying there trying to get to sleep, she could help but notice that fact that these people had just accepted her with barely any questions asked.Our contact must really be trusted, Phoenix thought just before she fell asleep.


	3. Shopping

PART 3

**PART 3**

** **

"Phoenix," A voice said softly to her.Phoenix was in the depths of sleep and having a really good dream, whatever was trying to wake her up was going to find out what happened when you woke up Phoenix Harman when she doesn't want to be woken up."Phoenix," The voice said again, "You have to get up so we can go shopping."

"Go 'way."Phoenix mumbled.

"No, we're going shopping and nothing you can do is going to change that fact."

Phoenix opened up her eyes.Star and Morgan stood above her with big smiles on their faces."What time is it?"

"8 o'clock," Megan said."You need to get up now.We have a whole day of shopping to get done."She threw the bed covers back and forced Phoenix out of bed and into the bathroom.

Phoenix reluctantly got ready for a long day.She had a shower and went to the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear.Something comfortable, since the day proved to be a long one, but something nice, to catch attention.She decided on her tight black pants and a blood red tank top with spaghetti straps.

She went downstairs for to get some breakfast.Everyone else was already there eating their respective meals.

"Wow."Thorn whistled."Nice outfit."

Star smacked him on the back of the head."That's not something your supposed to notice."

"But he's right."Blake said."The whole outfit just screams 'bite me'"

"Try it and you'll never be able to sire children."Phoenix said smiling sweetly at him.

Blake laughed and went back to his breakfast."I might take you up on that one day."He said softly to himself.

"You better hurry and eat, because we want to soon."Megan said almost jumping up and down in her seat, she was that excited about going shopping.

"Well we can go now if you want.I never eat breakfast."Phoenix said.

"Okay!"Megan said jumping up."The guys aren't coming until later. So we'll take my car.It's bigger than everyone else's so we'll be able to fit lots of stuff in it.And what we can't fit, we'll just give to the guys."

"Sure," Phoenix said."Let me go and get my wallet."

"Hurry up."Star called."We'll be waiting in the car.It's the red one."

"Okay," Phoenix called."I'll be there in a minute."She ran up to her room to get her wallet.She was going to leave when she saw a figure in her doorway.She jumped."You scared me."

Blake smiled."Did I?Sorry. So are you looking forward to today?"

  
"Yeah I guess."Phoenix said a bit nervously.Blake was walking towards her and it looked like he did really have any intention of stopping.

"Do you like the house?"He asked still walking towards her.

"Yeah," Phoenix said backing away.Her back hit the wall so she couldn't go any further, Blake smiled at this.

"Why are you backing away?"He asked softly.He was only a hairs-breath away from her now and he put his arms on either side of her head so she couldn't get away.

"No reason."Phoenix said.She was finding it difficult to breathe with his being so close to her.

"Are you afraid of this?"He said and kissed her.

Immediately sparks flew and a pink haze surrounded both of them.

~What are you doing? ~Phoenix asked a bit fearfully.

~I'm kissing you. ~Blake said, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Phoenix kissed him back, pressing up against him.~I know that, but what is this? ~

~It's the soulmate connection. ~Blake said sounding distracted.He picked Phoenix up and carried her to the bed.~Now if you'll shut up, I have more important things on my mind. ~He laid her on the bed and covered her body with his.

~Soulmate connection? ~Jasmine said a little distracted herself as Blake kissed his way down her neck.Realisation hit her quickly, the soulmate connection allowed you to see into the others mind.He would be able to see why she was really there.She pulled away from him quickly, jumping off the bed.

"What are you doing?"Blake asked, a bit disorientated.

"I have to go and meet Star and Megan remember?We're going shopping."She grabbed her purse and was on her way out the door when Blake caught her arm.The sparks started again as he pulled her back into his arms giving her one last deep kiss.

"Okay, but I'll meet you there later and after we can finish what we started."Phoenix smiled at him and rushed out the door and into the car with Star and Megan.

"What took you so long?"Star asked smiling slightly.

"Couldn't find my purse."Phoenix said a little breathlessly.

Megan laughed."Yeah, I bet you couldn't.One doesn't usually find it in somebody else's mouth." 

Phoenix blushed to the roots of her hair, but didn't say anything.Megan and Star laughed at her."Come on let's go shopping."Phoenix said trying to get their minds off the subject at hand.It only worked at getting the car started and them pulling out the driveway.

"Sooo," Star said looking in the rear-view mirror."What did you get up to?"

"Nothing."Phoenix muttered."What makes you think I got up to anything?"She asked innocently.

Megan answered that question almost immediately."The look in your eyes, you were breathless and your lips are swollen."

"Oh," Phoenix said blushing again."It wasn't like I planned it!I just happened.I mean I go in to get my purse and the next thing I know there's someone on top of me."

"On top of you!"Star almost shrieked.

Phoenix cringed she shouldn't revealed that little bit of information."Yeah," she muttered.

"Whoa," Megan said."I'm impressed.I mean on the first kiss.It usually takes at least two or three before that happens."

Phoenix looked at her shocked, until she realised that Megan was teasing her and she laughed."Did it take you that long?"She asked sweetly.

Megan smiled at her and shook her head, "I thought mine was fast."

Phoenix frowned, "Your what?"

Star looked at her."That's right you don't know."

"Know what?"

"The guys in that house have practically jumped any female that's walked in the door."Megan said.

"Oh," Phoenix said a bit hurt, maybe her and Blake weren't really soulmates, maybe she was just another 'jump' to him.

Megan saw the look on Phoenix's face and quickly said."No not like that.I mean before you came there were some other soulmate couples living with us and the story is the same with all of us and now you.Our soulmates are in the house, it has always been the girl to come to the boy, and anyway not long after the girl gets there, her soulmate practically jumps her, and well… the rest is history."

"Really?"Phoenix asked eyes wide."And that happened to you guys as well?"

Star and Megan nodded."About two days after I moved in Thorn jumped me."Star said.

"Literally," Megan said.

Star glared at her."Not literally."She grinned, "Well not really."

Phoenix laughed."And what about you?"She asked Megan.

"Pretty much the same.Josh got to me on my second night there.I went to get into bed and there was this person there.You have no idea how much that scared me."Megan said.

"I can imagine."Phoenix said dryly.

"What about you?"Star asked as she pulled into a parking space at the mall."How did Blake get to you?"

"When I went to get my purse, I had it then went to leave and he was in the doorway."Phoenix said.

"He must have moved pretty fast to get there that quick, because he was still in the kitchen when we went to get the car."Star said.

"I guess."Phoenix said, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Lets go!"Star said getting excited."We only have a few hours before the guys get here and it's a really big mall."

"Phoenix laughed and followed Star and Megan into the mall.They shopped for four hours before they sat down for some lunch.

"My God!" Phoenix groaned."I have never done so much shopping in one day, in my whole life."

"You'll get used to it."Star said, "Look on the bright side, you bought so many clothes, and I can wear some of them."

"I spent so much money, I'm probably going to go into debt."Phoenix said.

"No you won't," Megan said."We get paid really well for what we do."

"What exactly do we do?"Phoenix asked curiously.

Star and Megan looked at her oddly."You mean no one told you?"Star asked her.

Phoenix shook her head."No, all I was asked was if I wanted to work with you guys.No one told me what I would have to do.'

Star shook her head."Someone should have told you.Anyway we do the usual things, gather information from people, the occasional assassination, but the guys handle those not us.Nothing really that big."

"Okay," Phoenix said not wanting to ask anything else just in case they got suspicious of her.

"A voice jarred her out of her thoughts, "I'm here now ladies, there's no need for your concern any longer."

"Oh thank God!"Star said sarcastically to Thorn.

"Now, now, there's no need for sarcasm."He said grinning and going up to her and giving her a kiss, on that went on a bit longer than was proper in a public place.

"God, why don't you two get a room?"Josh said to Star and Thorn.

Thorn pulled away from Star."Because it's usually taken by you and Megan."

"True," Josh said reasonably, giving the same treatment that Thorn gave to Star.

"They're really possessive aren't they?"Phoenix said to Star.

Star nodded, "Almost like cavemen.As you'll soon find out."She nodded to a figure that was walking up to them.

Phoenix turned around to see Blake approaching them.

"Hey gorgeous."He said when he reached her, pulling her into his arms for a kiss that went on a bit longer than Megan's and Star's put together.When they finally pulled apart Phoenix was gasping for breath and Blake was looking very pleased with himself.He pulled her into his lap and looked at the others."So what are we going to do now?"

Even though Star and Megan knew what happened before they still looked a bit shocked.Where as Thorn and Josh were just grinning openly.

"Well we could do some more shopping."Megan said snapping out of her trance of looking at Blake and Phoenix."You guys got here a bit earlier that expected and we haven't finished yet."

"No!"All the guys said in unison.

Thorn continued, "There was a reason why we came here earlier."

"And what was that?"Star asked nuzzling his neck.

"Well you'll never find out if you keep doing that."He said trying to concentrate."Anyway we need you girls to go do some formal wear shopping."

"What for?"Star asked curiously.

"You'll find out."Thorn said."Now let's go shopping!"he said it like it was some sort of death sentence.

"How much can we spend?"Megan asked eagerly.

"I was told no expense was to be spared."Thorn said.

"Alright!"Star and Megan said at the same time."Let's go."They dragged everyone into one of the most expensive formal wear places in the mall.

"Look at this!"Star exclaimed holding up a blood red gown."I'm going to try it on."And she made her way into the dressing room.She came out a little while later with the dress on.It was tight at the top with spaghetti straps and flowed out at the bottom.She'd also found the perfect shoes to match, the same blood red, with four-inch high heels and lots of straps.

"What do you think?"She asked Thorn.

Thorn could only stare at her in wonder."Nice," was the only thing he could say.Star laughed and went back into the dressing room to get changed.

Not long after her Megan found the dress she wanted.It was similar to Star's but it was black with thicker straps.She had also found the perfect shoes to match.

"What about you Phoenix?"Megan asked after paying for her dress."You haven't found anything yet?"

Phoenix shrugged."I don't know what to get.I've never been to anything this formal before.

"Don't worry."Star said running over."I found the perfect dress for you.Go and try it on now."

Phoenix went into the dressing room to try her dress on and came out a little while later a bit self-conscious."Do you like it?"She asked nervously.

No one said anything so she looked at them and almost started laughing.They guys were standing there with their jaws almost hitting the floor and Megan and Star looking please with themselves. 

"Does this mean you like it?"She asked twirling around.

The dress was electric blue with no straps and no back, apart from three little strings.It was like a second skin all the way down and Phoenix felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Wow," Thorn said."That's one hot dress."

"He's right Phoenix."Star said smiling."You look great.Don't you think so Bake?"

But Blake wasn't really talking comprehensively.The only sound he could make sounded something like, "Ah, um."

"He like it."Star said turning back to Phoenix."I think you're the first person to make a Redfern speechless."

Phoenix laughed and went to get changed again.When se came out Star took her dress to pay for it and Blake came to talk to her."Nice dress."

"I see you're able to talk now."She said smiling.

He laughed, "Yeah, but anyone would be speechless when they saw you in that dress.Even if it does show a bit more than I would like."

Phoenix blushed."Thanks. But what I show or don't show, really shouldn't bother you, should it?"

Blake expression began gathering storm clouds.But Megan arrived before he could say anything."Are we ready to go?We've got to get ready for tonight anyway."

"Okay," Phoenix said."Where are we going anyway?"

The council is holding a party tonight about where the fourth Wild Power might be."Josh said."And there are going to be some Circle Daybreak spies there.It could get interesting."

'Oh no.' Phoenix thought to himself.'What if they know about me?'


	4. The Party

PART 4

PART 4 

** **

Phoenix was a bit quiet on the way back to the mansion.She was worried that on of the Daybreak spies they were talking about was her.But it couldn't be, she thought to herself, I just got here and they can't know about me.I pulled away from Blake early enough so that he didn't know who I was.He can't know, she convinced herself, and if they do know, well I'm dead.

"What are you thinking about?"Star asked Phoenix.

"Nothing."Phoenix said quickly."I'm just tired."

Star smiled knowingly."Sure.Don't worry; we know that look very well.Megan and I have both had it before."

Phoenix smiled; taking the excuse that Star gave her."Am I really that obvious?"

Megan nodded."But don't worry.Guys are completely oblivious, Blake won't notice a thing."

"Yes he will," Star said."He'll notice what you look like in that dress.He loved it, I could tell."

"Yeah," Megan laughed."His eyes practically fell out of his head."

"Thanks."Phoenix said blushing.

"Come on, we're home, tie to get ready."Star said as they pulled up to the house.

*********

"Are you sure I look okay?"Phoenix asked Star and Megan for the thousandth time.

They rolled their eyes."Yes we're sure.You look stunning.Everyone will have their eyes on you tonight."

"Well I hope not everyone."Phoenix said, a little worried that everyone might be looking at her.

"Are you girls ready yet?"Thorn said coming into the room."Wow."He said upon looking at the girls.

Josh who was walking in behind Thorn bumped into him."God Thorn, walk much."He said walking around him.His reaction was much the same as Thorn's but he was able to talk."Wow, you girls look great, but it's time to go.Besides Blake's getting impatient, and we know that never ends up good."

"He's right."Megan said picking up her purse."We better go before he comes up to get us."

They walked down to meet Blake who was waiting in the foyer tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.When he heard them all coming down the stairs, he turned a scowl on them."What took you so…" He didn't finish his sentence because he saw Phoenix coming down the stairs.

Phoenix laughed again.It was the same reaction she had gotten in the store."Come on," She said taking his arm."We're going to be late."

*********

"Nice house."Phoenix said as they pulled up to a huge mansion.

"Not as big as ours thought."Thorn said with pride in his voice.

"God, please don't get him started."Star said."They house is the guys pride and joy."

"Not it's not."Thorn denied."You come first, then the car, then the house."

"Well at least I'm first on the list."Star acknowledged.

Phoenix laughed and it was then that she noticed that Blake was looking at her in a strange way."What?"She asked at little nervously.

"You look good."He said."*Too* good."

"Is that all?"Phoenix asked.

Blake scowled at her."I don't want the men in their ogling what is mine."

Phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes."Come on let's go."Blake was still a bit reluctant but followed her anyway.

The house was huge, but Thorn was right, it wasn't as big as theirs.And it appeared that the party was in full swing, people were laughing, drinking and dancing.It actually looked like fun.

"Let's dance."Blake whispered into her ear.He pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms, giving another male a glare who had been looking at her for too long.

"You're not dancing with me for the fun of it are you?"She said with mock hurt.

"Yes I am."Blake said."But also because I'm showing all these people that you belong to me."

"Well I'm glad that we're getting that out of the way."Phoenix said sarcastically.Blake just smiled and pulled her closer.

It was about ten minutes later when the music was turned off and someone walked onto the stage with a man bound and gagged being brought up with him, a man she recognised

"What's going on?Who's that?"Phoenix whispered at bit worried.

"That's the spy and Macon.Just watch."Blake said.

"We have found the spy that has been amongst us for some time."The Macon boomed."We will show Circle Daybreak what we do with their spies."

They're going to kill him, Phoenix thought.She knew the spy, Mark she had even dated him for a while.They're not going to just kill him, she realised, they're going to torcher him.

And that is what they did.For hours that tried to get Mark to talk about Circle Daybreak, and when he wouldn't they would hurt him with various things.Knifes, fire, even mentally.Finally near the end Phoenix couldn't take it anymore and buried her head in Blake's shoulder, it was then that she noticed Star had Magan had done the same thing.Blake held her close to him and whispered in her ear.No matter what happened he wouldn't let her look up.

It was finally over not long after and a great cheer went up as Macon ripped out Mark's throat.And the party continued as if nothing had happened.Even Blake went back to dancing with her, that was until Macon came up to them.

"Blake," He said smiling."Glad you could make it.Did you like my little show?"He asked smugly.

"It was a little childish for my taste."Blake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we can't all be as good as you are."Macon shrugged."And who might this be?"He asked referring to Phoenix.

"Mine."Blake said possessively."But apart from that Phoenix Harman, she works with us now."

"Did you like my show?"Macon asked her.

Phoenix knew that this was a sort of test.If she said that she hated it, it would make them suspicious of her."I agree with Blake.Besides it was a bit bloody for me, and it went on for too long. I'd not have dragged it out for so long."Blake looked at her surprised but didn't say anything.

"But where's the fun in that?"Macon asked innocently."If you kill them quick. You don't get anything out of them."

"You didn't get anything out of him anyway did you?"Phoenix told his coldly.

"Would you know how to get anything out of a spy if you were given the chance?"Macon asked her dryly.

"Yes."Phoenix said, remembering when they had found a Night World spy and she had questioned him.In less than twenty minutes that had all the information they needed.

"Do you?"Macon asked with raised eyebrows."How?"

"That's my secret and not for you to know."Phoenix said starting to pull Blake away."Come on Blake, I'm hungry."

Blake gave a smug look at Macon who was silently fuming."Looks like not every female is afraid of you Macon.Better be careful."He followed Phoenix."I'm proud of you."

"Why?"Phoenix asked surprised."I thought you'd be a bit weird after I practically hid in your shoulder."

Blake shook his head."No, I'm glad that you did, I was going to pull you away from it anyway."

"Why?"Phoenix asked generally curious.

"Because you don't need to see that kind of thing."Blake said."You're delicate, a female.It's not something you need to see."

"What?"Phoenix asked raising her eyebrows."I'm a delicate female.What gives you the-"

"Phoenix!"Megan said as she came up to the couple."I see Blake has shown you his 'all females must be protected and not see the bad things' side?"

"I guess I have."Phoenix said dryly.

"Don't worry." Star said coming up to them."Thorn and Josh are the same.They thing it will ruin our delicate minds if we see that."

"And it will."Thorn said coming up to them."It's not something that you need to see anyway."

"They're like cavemen aren't they?"Megan said.

Phoenix nodded."It's like they never left the time."She laughed, actually touched that the guys wanted to protect them from harm."I think it's cute though."

"It is isn't it."Star laughed.

"It's not cute."Josh protested."It's rugged and manly."The girls just laughed and he sighed at them."They don't really respect us do they?"

"I think they're secretly planing on tying us down and making us do what they want."Thorn said.

"And where's the downside to that?"Blake said."I myself would find nothing wrong with that."

They all just laughed and went on with the party.The death of Mark was already forgotten in Phoenix's mind.


	5. Waking Up

PART 5

**PART 5**

** **

Phoenix groaned when she woke up and it took her a few minutes to realise that she wasn't in her bed.The arm around her waist and chest at her back was all the information she needed to realise where she was.

"Blake," she murmured softly."Blake, you need to move your arm so I can get up."

Instead of his arm loosening, it tightened."No," he mumbled."Go back to sleep.Sleep good."And he fell back asleep, burying his head in her neck.Because of the skin-to-skin contact the soulmate connection was activated.The pink haze surrounded Phoenix and she found it hard not to give in to it.But she resisted it and after a little while she managed to get out from under Blake's arm and went downstairs.

"Well, well, well.Look who's awake."A smug voice said to her.

"Not now Star.I need food and coffee."Phoenix said reaching her destination.

"Did you have fun last night?"Megan asked her.

Phoenix could almost swear that they were all laughing at her."Which part of the night are you talking about?I can't seem to remember all that much.And I don't understand that.I didn't drink that much."

"You wouldn't have needed to."Thorn explained."It's that house.It does stuff to people.The first time you're in there is the worst.The next day you get the affects of a hangover.But don't worry it doesn't last that long."

"Thank god."Phoenix groaned clasping her head in her hands."So why is Blake dead to the world then if this isn't his first time in the house."

Star laughed."Blake's always dead to the world after a night out."

"Well enough about that."Josh said coming into the room."We have an assignment from the Council.Phoenix do you want to go and get Blake for us?"

"No need," Blake said from the doorway."I'm already here.What's this about an assignment?I could use some action."He pulled Phoenix out of her chair and sat there himself pulling her into his lap, nuzzling her neck. 

He really seems to like this position, Phoenix thought to herself.Then quickly payed attention because Josh was talking again.

"All we're getting is information from the Day Breaker house.They have some information on the Wild Power that the council wants."

"They do?"Phoenix started to ask in surprise but then caught herself before she said it.They would wonder why she said that.

"So tonight we're going in the house to get it.It's supposed to be in Thierry's office in his desk.Does anyone know where that is?"Josh asked looking around at everyone.

"I do."Phoenix said before she could stop herself.

They all turned to her in surprise."You do?"Blake asked frowning.How do you know that?"

"Well I had to study the house once, for another project."Phoenix said.

They all nodded and went back to the topic at hand."Good, then you can go and get the files once we're in there. Blake will go with you and the rest of us will watch your backs."

"How are we going to get in there?"Phoenix asked."I mean the place has some really good security equipment.It's not going to be that easy, you need the codes to turn it off and only Thierry has those."

"Not anymore."Thorn said."The system will be shut down for us."

"How?"Phoenix asked worried about what other information they might have.

"Don't worry."Josh said."That's all we need to know.We go tonight so all be ready by 11:30 because we have to be there at midnight because that's when the system goes down and it's only down for 10 minutes.So you better know your way around that house really well Phoenix."

"Don't worry."Phoenix said."I know where to go."

"Good." Josh said."Now, I don't want you girls to do anything stupid.Just do what you're told and we'll be okay."

"God, you make it sound like we're 5 year olds."Phoenix said exasperated."I know how to take care of myself and I'm sure it's the same for Star and Megan.Trust us to make our own decisions for once."

The guys looked shocked at what she had just said and the girls looked happy."She's right." Star said."We know how to look after ourselves.We'll be fine."

"And if you get hurt. I'll personally hurt you myself."Thorn said to Star."After killing the person that hurt you that is.

"Of course."Star said sarcastically."I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Same to you."Josh said to Megan.

"Yes mother."Megan said."Come on let's go for a swim the pools great."

"So's the spa."Blake whispered into Phoenix's ear.And she laughed.


	6. Break-in's

PART 6

**PART 6**

** **

"Are you ready to do this?"Star asked Phoenix from one end of the pool.

"Yeah," She said shrugging."I've done things like this before so it's really no bog deal."It was true, she had done these things before, except the other times, it was for a different side.All she had to do was play it cool and one would know anything.

"Don't worry."Megan said."It's nothing.A bit of a break-in, get some files, it's easier than it sounds."

"I'm sure."Phoenix said.

******

"Are we all ready?"Thorn asked the girls.He and everyone else were dressed all in black and black covering their heads if they had light hair.

"Yeah," Star said, "Let's get this over with."

They all got into a different car than the ones Phoenix had seen earlier.The whole ride Phoenix was worried that someone would see her in the Day Break house and blow her cover.Thierry hadn't told a lot of people where she was going, mainly to ensure her safety and she wasn't able to tell him what was going to happen tonight.Sooner than she would have liked, they where at the mansion.

"Come on Phoenix."Blake said to her when she hesitated to get out of the car."The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

Phoenix nodded and got out of the car.Thorn lead them to where they were going to enter and they went in.So far so good, Phoenix thought, as she led Blake into Thierry's office.She didn't know where the files they were looking where so she couldn't say that they weren't there.She just had to hope that she found them, not Blake.

"I think I've found them."Blake whispered not long after they entered the office.

Phoenix sighed almost in dread, but hoped that Blake was wrong in what he had found."Let me see."She whispered.Sure enough, what Blake had found was right.It was all the information Day Break had on the fourth Wild Power.Phoenix was surprised; it was more than they had told her."Why didn't they tell me?"She said to herself.

"What?"Blake said, not having heard what she said.

Phoenix started; she hadn't known that she had spoken out loud."Nothing.Just talking to myself.Come on let's get out of here fast."

"Best thing I've heard all day."Blake said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Who's there?"A voice said from outside.

Phoenix and Blake froze."Hide!"Phoenix said, not wanting the person to see her or have anything happen to anyone.

"No," Blake said."We're leaving, now."

"Who are you?"The voice demanded."And what are you doing in there?"

Phoenix recognised the voice now.It was Liam Ronan, a fox shapeshifter.Phoenix never really liked him, but always had to put up with him on missions.

"Phoenix?"He said walking further into the room."What are you doing here?And who's he?"

Blake looked at her with question in his eyes that said 'we'll talk about this later.'

"Nothing."She muttered."We're just leaving."

"I can't let you do that."Liam said.His eyes suddenly lit up with recognition."I know who you are, Blake Redfern.You're going to die tonight vampire."He hissed reaching for a knife that Phoenix knew he always carried with him.

"No!"Phoenix gasped."Let us go Liam."

"No," he said coldly."I'm not letting this scum leave this house and neither are you."

Phoenix's eyes went yellow and cold."Don't."She said softly."You know what I'm capable of, let us go or die.It's as simple as that."

Liam's eyes widened."You wouldn't kill me."

"Wouldn't I?"She responded quietly.

Liam decided to take his chances.He threw the knife in the direction of Blake's head, Phoenix caught it I mid air before it reached it's destination and before Liam could do anything, she threw and ball of fire at him.He was instantly incinerated.

"Wow," Blake said softly.Then he pulled at Phoenix's arm"Come on.Let's get out of here, somebody else was bound to hear what happened, and as interesting as that just was I don't want it repeated at the moment."

Phoenix couldn't move. She was shocked at what she had just done.She had killed a fellow Day Breaker.And the worse thing was, she didn't feel any guilt what so ever and had even enjoyed it.She realised that Bake was pulling her arm and went with him as they raced out of the house to the others.

"What happened?"Thorn demanded as they all j7umped into the car and sped off.

"Phoenix killed some nosey little 'shifter who interrupted us."Blake said a bit proudly.

"Wow," Thorn said, then smiled."Wait ago Phoenix.That'll show the Day Breakers we mean business."

Phoenix just sat back in her seat and didn't say anything.

Blake looked over at her. He was a bit worried, she hadn't said anything and she was really pale.He guessed that it might have been her first kill and she was a little bit daunted by it."I go the info." He said softly."It has most of what we already know and more.I can't believe how much they have.I wonder how they got it."

"Probably asked nicely for it."Josh said.

"Where's the fun in that?"Thorn asked grinning wildly.

"We need to get this stuff to the council before we have any sort of celebrations."Blake said, looking over at Phoenix who still hadn't said anything yet."Are you alright?"He asked her softly.

Phoenix shrugged but didn't say anything.She buried her head in his shoulder trying to block out the world.Blake put his arm around her and held her close, trying to bring her as much comfort as he could.He hadn't totally forgotten that Liam and Phoenix had known each other though, and was going to ask her about it later.


	7. Guilt

Part 7 

Part 7 

** **

Phoenix still hadn't said a word when they got home.She had seemed to retreat into herself.

"Phoenix," Blake said softly."Are you okay?"

Phoenix looked at him blankly and nodded."Yeah I am, that's the problem.I'm okay, he's not."

"So you killed a Day Breaker.It's okay; everyone here has killed before.It's not something you should be ashamed of."

"But I killed him.I knew him and I killed him."Phoenix said.

"Yeah," Blake said slowly."How did you know him?"

Phoenix wouldn't look him in the eye. "I knew him a long time ago.It's no big deal."

"That's not the problem is it."Blake said the reason coming to him."It's not that you killed him, it's that you don't care that you did.It made you feel good, alive."

"What makes you think that?"Phoenix asked shaking slightly.

"The look in your eyes.When you killed him, you looked happy.Not sad.That's what making you fell guilty, not that you killed him, but that you don't care that you did."

"No that's not true."Phoenix denied turning away from him.

"Yes it is," Blake, said grapping her shoulders, and turning her around to face him."Don't feel that way though, we've all killed."

"You have, I haven't.I should feel guilty, why don't I feel guilty?"Phoenix said crying."I should feel guilty," She mumbled into his shoulder. 

"Is she alright?"Megan said coming up to them.

Blake shook his head. "I'm going to put her to bed, then we're all going to talk." He picked Phoenix up in his arms and took her to his room.When he was there, he laid her on the bed and undressed her putting her under the covers and putting her to sleep with a hypnotic suggestion. When he was asleep he looked down at her.She looked so peaceful lying there, with her hair spread out on the pillow.In her sleep it seemed that nothing touched her, but he knew that what she did was really bothering her.Blake left the room, closing the door quietly.When he got into the kitchen, the others were there waiting for him, as well as another person.

"Macon," Blake said shortly, nodding in his direction.

"Is your woman asleep?"Macon asked.

"Phoenix," Star said."She has a name."

Macon just snorted."Yes she's asleep," Blake said.

"How is she?"Megan asked in concern.Most people thought that all of the Night Worlder's were petty and cruel.Where that might be true with some of them, it wasn't with this group.They could have their moments with other people, but they looked after eachother.And everyone knew that they guys were dangerously protective of the girls.

"She'll be okay I think."Blake said shrugging.

"What a weakling," Macon said."Can't even handle killing one pathetic little Day Breaker."Everyone in the Night World knew how much Macon hated the Daybreakers, they had tried to kill him lots of times, and it was begging to annoy him.

Blake put his hands around Macon's throat and began to choke him."She handled it well, it's not that she killed him that freaked her out.It was the fact that she didn't fell guilty about it."He released his hold on Macon, ho rubbed his throat

"Why should she feel guilty?"Thorn asked confused.

Blake shrugged."I don't really know.The guy knew her.Maybe it was because of that."

"He knew her?" Macon perked up"Why would a Day Breaker know her?" 

Blake shrugged again, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out.She did seem pretty upset when she saw him, though." 

"Maybe he was an old boyfriend."Megan suggested.

"I don't know," Josh said."I did a little checking up on Phoenix…"

"You checked up on my soulmate?"Blake was angry.

"Yeah." Josh said carelessly."But I didn't find much."

"How could you not find much?"Macon asked."There had to be some stuff on her.Who she worked for last, her background."

Josh shook his head."Nothing on who she worked for last, very little on her background.But there was something in her background that disturbed me."

"And what was that?"Blake asked through clenched teeth.

"Her parents."Josh said."Her father was one of the best Night Worlder's there was.Followed every rule to the letter.But he was a bit of a wild child, he had girls al over the place.Then he meets his soulmate.A timid creature, shy but gorgeous.They hit it off pretty well and she joined the Night World for him."

"What do you mean 'joined the Night World'?" Thorn asked.

"She was a Daybreaker.But her soulmate felt darkness in her, a darkness that was waiting to be released, but she wouldn't let it.She kept it bottled up for as long as she could.But she stayed with him, in the Night World, but not really helping them in any way."

"But wouldn't the elders have objected to that?"Macon asked surprised.

"Why should they be?It's not like they were with Daybreak.She just didn't help them."Josh explained.

"I can't imagine that council letting that happen."Macon growled.

"Well they didn't have much choice."Josh said."They were stronger then the council.Had more power."

"How?"Star asked.

"My father was a dragon."Phoenix said from the doorway.


	8. Revelations

PART 8

PART 8 

Phoenix walked into the room looking at everyone.They all had looks of shock on their faces, except Macon.

"A dragon."Thorn swallowed."But that's not possible.If he was a dragon then everyone would have known."

Phoenix shook her head."No they wouldn't.Everyone knows how powerful the dragons are.My father was one of the most powerful.He had been asleep for thousands of years and one day he just woke up.He never found out why he woke up or if someone woke him up.He hid his horns so that no one would know that he was a dragon, and joined the Night World."

"But there's a whole history of his past there." Josh said confused."How did all of that happen?"

"My father was a very smart man," Phoenix explained. "He found out that if people knew about him, they would use him.So he made up a past and used it as his own.No one questioned him so no one knew the truth."

"What I don't get is how he hid his horns."Thorn said."I mean that would not be an easy task, they're pretty obvious."

"Not if he used glamours."Megan said.

Phoenix looked at her."How did you know that?"

She shrugged."That's the only way that people wouldn't have been able to seem them."

"So your mother joined the Night World for you father."Thorn said."But your parents are dead.Why would they have been killed if they were part of the Night World?"

"How do you know that they died?"Josh said."It said in the report that their bodies were never found."

"They had to have died, why else would they have left their only daughter."Thorn said.

Star could see that Phoenix was getting upset with all of this talk about her parents."Look guys, I really don't think that this is the right time for us to be discussing this."

"She's right."Blake said, looking at Phoenix."We don't really need to talk about this now.Phoenix needs to get some rest."

"No Phoenix doesn't need to get some rest."Phoenix said sarcastically."I feel fine."

Blake took her by the elbow and started to lead her out of the room."Yes you do.You just don't know it yet."

Phoenix pulled her arm away and moved away from him."I know perfectly well what I want and what I feel Blake, and right now I feel fine."

Everyone could see that Blake was getting angry with Phoenix arguing with him."I'm your soulmate and I know what you need.And at the moment you need rest."

"That doesn't mean anything Blake.You can't dictate to me.I'm not a little girl; I know how to look after myself.I've been doing that very well ever since the Night World killed my parents."Phoenix walked away from Blake and went over to where Macon was."And you know why they killed my parents don't you Macon?In fact you were the one that ordered it."

"What makes you think that?"Macon scoffed.

"You think really loud."Was all Phoenix said.

"What do you mean think really loud?" Star asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you?"Phoenix asked innocently."I can read people' minds without even trying.The louder the person thinks, the more I can hear."

"That pretty cool."Thorn said.

"It is.It also comes in handy at times like this as well.Because at this time I can read all of you.Thorn thinks that I've gone a little bit crazy and the rest of you want to know why Macon would order my parents death."

"Why?"Blake asked crossing his arms.He wasn't happy with the way that Phoenix was acting.He could tell that she was weak at the moment and needed rest.But he could also tell that she wanted to do this, she wanted to tell whatever she needed to tell.

"Because he was in love with my mother."Phoenix said.Macon glared at her but didn't say anything."He and my father were partners, two of the very best in the entire Night World.But then Macon met my mother; he fell in love with her.But then she met my father, they were soulmates, no one could resist that bond.Macon got jealous.Isn't that right Macon?"

Macon nodded, "I had her first.It always happened, I had a girl and then your father would come along and take her away from me.It hadn't mattered before but I loved your mother and he took her away from me."

"So you killed them."Star stated.She shook her head, "Do you know how sad that is?You're pathetic, who would do that, they were soulmates.You took away a child's right to know her parents."Star was getting upset and Thorn tried to calm her down.Star had lost her parents at a young age as well and knew what it felt like to grow up all alone.

"No it's not!"Macon roared."I was in my right doing that.I loved her!"

"That doesn't mean you kill her and her soulmate because of that!"Star yelled."If you had really loved her you wouldn't have done that.You sick jerk!!!"

Macon was practically simmering with anger.Phoenix could see him gathering up his energy to throw at Star.

Star could see that as well but couldn't do anything other that stare in shock as he threw it at her.

"Star!"Thorn yelled in panic, watching the energy come towards his soulmate.

But the it never reached Star, just before it got to her a bright yellow force-field appeared in front of her.Everyone looked to see who was doing it and they saw Phoenix.

** **

Her eyes were bight amber and glowing and she had a real angry look on her face."I don't like people hurting my friends," she said as she calmed down."Do you want to know something Macon?"Phoenix asked as she walked up to him.

"What is it?" he asked a bit nervously. 

"My mother didn't like you very much.My mother wasn't even and ordinary witch."Phoenix started to explain.

"What was she?"Josh asked, impressed with the way Phoenix was acting.

"She was a God."Phoenix looked at Josh and answered him calmly.She turned back to Macon and her eyes were glowing amber again."Do you know what happens when you mix and dragon with a God?"

"No," He swallowed.

"You get me."Phoenix said and leaped towards him.

TBC

Hope you all liked it.I'll try and write more soon. 


	9. Secrets Revealed

PART 9

**PART 9**

"Phoenix!"Blake called as he watched his soulmate jump towards Macon.But he couldn't do anything to stop her.She was out of control, tearing at Macon's stomach with her hands that had turned into claws.All anyone could do was watch on in horror.

"Phoenix!"Star called trying to get through to her."What are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious."Thorn said in morbid fascination. 

Blake tried to get through to her in another way.He walked up to her and placed in had on her bare shoulder.She didn't even seem to notice him._"Phoenix, think about what you're doing."_

_ _

_"Get away from me."_She practically snarled back to him._"I need to finish this."_And that is what she did.Out of nowhere a bright ball of fire came out of her hands and was thrown at Macon.He disappeared into a ball of fire.

_ _

_"No," _He said forcefully._"You're my soulmate.Come back to me."_

_"Help me Blake," _A small voice inside Phoenix pleaded to him._"I don't know how to deal with this."_

_ _

_"Just come back to me."_

Phoenix pulled away from Macon, her hands all bloody.She looked at Blake then down at her hands and gasped."Blake," she said in a small voice before she fainted.

Blake caught her before she hit the ground.He looked over to where Macon used to be.All that was left was a pile of ashes. 

"Whoa," Thorn said looking at what was left of Macon."Go Phoenix."

"Thorn," Star said rolling her eyes."Shut up."She looked at Phoenix worried."Blake bring her upstairs, Megan and I will look after her."

Blake did as Star told him, not really even realising it.He let his feet lead him to his bedroom.He didn't take his eyes off Phoenix the entire time.When he reached his room he found that Star and Megan were already there and had pulled back the covers of his bed.He carefully laid Phoenix down on them, brushing her hair back when it fell forward over her face.

"We'll take care of her Blake."Star said, taking his arm and leading him towards the door."Don't worry about her."She pulled him outside his room then shut the door in his face.

It took him a while to realise what had happened.He banged on the door, trying to open it.._"Le me in!"_He yelled telepathically at Star.

_ _

_"Not until we're ready."_She responded calmly._"Why don't you, Josh and Thorn go and get drunk or something.We'll fill you in later."_

As if they had heard what Star had said, Thorn and Josh appeared at his side pulling him away from his room."Come on Blake.Let the girls do their thing."

"She's my soulmate," Blake growled, "You can't expect me to just walk away from this."

"We're not," Josh said using his calm to try and get through to Blake."But there's nothing you can do at the moment.You jus have to wait until the girls call us."

"Yeah," Thorn said, and his eyes lit up."Star told us to go and get you drunk, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Blake had to laugh at that.Thorn took any excuse there was to get drunk."Star's actually letting you get drunk?I thought she was trying to stop you from doing that?"

Thorn looked a bit sheepish, "Yeah she is, but this is a special occasion.Besides, she told me to do it."

Josh and Blake could only laugh, and Blake was glad for that, he needed to get his mind off Phoenix, even if it was only for a little while.Everyone was right, there was nothing he could do at this time.So, he decided to get very, very drunk.

*****

Upstairs, Star and Megan were trying to find a way to get through to Phoenix.

"What if I connected with her?"Megan asked."If I can get inside her head, maybe I can find out what's wrong and wake her up."

"Yeah it could work."Star said, but not sounding very convinced."You'll have to be careful though, whatever's keeping her unconscious could harm you.You're mind will be completely open, you know what could happen."

"I know, but it's our only chance."She placed her hands on Phoenix's temples and closed her eyes.The connection was almost immediate.She was in Phoenix's mind and was shocked.Megan had been in contact with many powerful people before, but she had never seen anyone with as much power as Phoenix, unlike the others though, Phoenix kept her power bottled up.But that wasn't the only thing that shocked her.She snatched her hands away from Phoenix's temples and looked down into her open eyes."You're working for Circle Daybreak."

*****

"The thing about women," Thorn slurred, "is that they don't know what they want.I mean, one minute Star and I are fine, the next she jumps up and is all pissed off at me.I don't get it, we're soulmates, perfect for eachother, meant to know everything about eachother, but then this crap happens.I just don't get it." 

"We're not meant to."Josh said frowning into his glass.Josh was very funny when he was drunk.He'd drink all his drink, then look down to an empty cup and wonder where it went.

"Some bloody bastards drunk all my drink.I need some more."He got up and stumbled over to the liquor cabinet, filling his drink, then looking around to see if anyone was there to steal it.

"I know what you mean."Blake said.He was the drunkest of the lot, having drunk a whole bottle of vodka and was starting on his second."I mean, when I followed Phoenix into he room not long after she arrived we started…excuse me," he laughed, "I burped.Anyway we started kissing, and it was going good, great actually.I mean, there we are lying on the bed when zoom," he waved his drink around, spilling half the contents."She pulls away and says she's not ready.Bull shit she wasn't ready, I've never seen anybody so responsive to me."He looked down at his shirt, noticing it was wet."Some idiot spilt his drink on my shirt."He shrugged, "Oh well," he pulled his shirt off and threw it away, his muscles rippling at the motion.The shirt landed on Josh's head, and they all cracked up laughing.

It took them a while to calm down, but they did eventually and they got on the topic of woman."We're the men in this household."Thorn said jumping up."They should listen to us.We're stronger than them, they should do what we tell them."

"They should."Josh nodded, "But they don't, and there's no way I'm going to say that to Megan.Do you know what she'd do to me?"He shook his head looking horrified."I tell you, there's no way I'm going to go through that."

"What would she do?"Blake said taunting him."Yell at you?Not talk to you?"

Josh shook his head, "Wore than that.There'd be no sex, for god knows how long."

Blake and Thorn looked horrified at the idea."Don't tell her buddy."Thorn said."Nobody deserves to go through that."

"I know," Josh said seriously."So I'm not going to risk it."

Blake snorted."At least you have something to loose.I don't."

"Don't worry," Thorn said hitting Blake on the back so hard it almost made him fly out of his chair."When Phoenix wakes up we'll… I don't know, we'll lock you two in room or something.

Blake's eyes lit up, "You'd do that for me?Oh, guys thanks."He walked up to them and drew them both into a bear hug.

"Okay," Thorn said uncomfortably."Personal bubble, you're invading my personal bubble!"

"Sorry," Blake said pulling away from them."Got caught in the moment."

"Blake?"A little voice said from the doorway."Was' goin' on?"

Blake turned around to see his little brother and sister in the doorway holding hands.He walked up to then, stumbling a bit, and picked Brianna up in his arms and taking Nickolas' hand."What are you two brats doing up at this hour?"

Brianna giggled, touching his face."Your breath smells funny."She wiggled, wanting to get down.Blake set her on the ground and she ran over to Thorn, jumping into his lap."Uncle Thorn what's going on?Why is it so noisy down here?"

"Yeah," Nickolas said scowling just like his brother."It woke us up disturbed our sleep and everyfing."

"No it didn't."Brianna said, she turned back to Thorn and pouted."Nicky woke me up from a really good sleep."

"Did he?"Thorn said in mock anger, trying to sound sober for Brianna's innocent sake."Then we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

Brianna nodded happily.Thorn went and chased Nickolas around the room, who laughed gleefully.

"He never grew up did he?"Blake asked Josh as they watched Thorn chase Nickolas around and around the room.

Josh shook his head laughing."Well you know what they say.Of you can't beat 'em, join 'em."They laughed and proceeded to chase Nickolas and tickle Brianna.

*****

Phoenix looked into Star's and Megan's accusing gazes."Wait guys, you have to listen to me."

Megan backed away, her eyes filling with tears."You work for Daybreak!You were sent to spy on us!How could you do this?We trusted you."

Phoenix tried to reason with her, her eyes pleading them to understand."Please listen to me.I can explain everything."

"Explain how?"Star yelled."Explain how you lied to us?I must say something though; you're a great actress.Oh god!"She said her eyes widening."Blake, he thinks you're his soulmate.What did you do to make him think that?"She asked furiously.

"Nothing," Phoenix said, her eyes too were filling with tears."I didn't do anything to him, or to any of you.What you've seen when I'm with you guys, is the real me.I didn't act anything.It's all true, what you see is what you get."

"No it isn't, not entirely."Megan said, tear rolling down her cheeks."You lied when you told us that you worked for the Night World."

"Yeah I did.And I'm sorry about that, but it was my job, I had to do it.You would have done the same thing if you were in my situation."

"But we're not in your situation!"Star yelled."We'd never be in your situation to begin with.Where exactly were you meant to do here?Gather information?Kill us?What?"

"I was meant to get all the information I could on the fourth Wild Power."Phoenix replied looking Star straight in the eye, showing her that she wasn't afraid.

"But we don't have any information."Megan said."The only information we have is what we took from Daybreak."

"Really?"Phoenix asked confused."Thierry was certain that the Night World had something."

Star was beginning to calm down now and she remembered something that Phoenix had said before."Wait a minute Phoenix, weren't you shocked when we found the Circle Daybreak had some information about the forth?"

Phoenix's eyes widened."Yeah I was.Thierry had told me that we didn't have any information at all.He was lying to me?"

"He could have been," Star said."I think we'd better get the guys and tell them about this.They'll know what to do."

"No!"Phoenix said jumping up from the bed."You can't, they'll all hate me.I can't have that, I can't have my soulmate hating me."

"He won't," Star, said smiling, "The only thing he won't like was they you lied to him.But he'll get over it."

"Besides," Megan said."He'll be more angry at Thierry for lying to you, then he would be mad at you."

"How do you know?"Phoenix asked nervously."What if he ends up hating me?What if he wants to kill me?"

"He won't," Megan, said soothingly, all her anger forgotten when she saw how lost and sad Phoenix looked."He'll understand, we'll make him understand if we have to."

"Alright," Phoenix said sounding defeated."At least let me start to pack before you call him to tell them all."

"Too late."Star said."I've already called them, they're one their way."

"Great," Phoenix muttered putting her head in her hands."Just want you to know that's it's been nice knowing you guys."

"Oh, don't say that," Megan scoffed."Blake'll understand.He won't kill you."

"You haven't seen inside his mind."Phoenix said."He's capable of anything, don't think that me being his soulmate will stop him if he wants to kill me."

Suddenly Blake burst into the room holding his brother and sister.When he saw Phoenix was awake he immediately put them down and went to her."Phoenix!"He moved to hug her but she pulled away from him, not looking him in the eye."What is it?What's wrong?"He looked at Megan and Star for an answer but they wouldn't look at him either."What's going on?"He demanded.

Phoenix sighed and he immediately looked at her."You might want to be sitting down for this."When he just stood there stubbornly she continued."There was another reason Star called you here, not just about my waking up.You see there's a different reason why I knew my way around Thierry's house."

"You told us it was because you had to know the house for another project."Josh said looking at his soulmate wondering what was going on, but Megan just kept looking at the floor.

Phoenix shook her head."No that wasn't why."She took a deep breath and just blurted it out."I work for Circle Daybreak."

"WHAT!"All three guys yelled, Blake's voice being the loudest.

"What do you mean you work for Circle Daybreak?"Blake demanded moving away from Phoenix with disgust on his face.

Phoenix's heart broke as she watched Blake move away from her.Her head drooped on her shoulders and she wouldn't look at anyone, she figured that she would tell them the whole truth because it wouldn't matter if they killed her anyway, she was already dead inside."I work for Circle Daybreak, I was send here to get all the information on the fourth Wild Power that you had."

"But we didn't have anything then."Josh protested.

"I know that now.But Thierry had told me that you had information and I was sent to get it."Phoenix explained.

"But what Thierry didn't tell her was that they had info on the Wild Power."Megan cut in looking at Blake trying to get him to at least look at Phoenix again.

Blake just looked away, a cold expression on his face."That probably what she wants you to think."He looked at Phoenix but the look on his face wasn't a nice one.Phoenix flinched at the barely leashed hostility in his face."I want you to leave."Blake said dangerously, moving towards the door."I want you gone.If I come back here and find you still here, I will kill you."

"Why's Blake being so mean uncle Thorn?" Brianna asked a little scared of the way her bother was acting.

Thorn took her hand and lead her and Nickolas towards the door."Because he thought that someone was helping us, but they weren't, they work for our enemy."Thorn spat out, looking directly at Phoenix.He left the room and Josh followed him giving Phoenix his own look of hatred.

At least he didn't kill you."Star said softly, surprised that she and Megan had been wrong about Blake's reaction.

"It would have been better if he had."Phoenix said wiping her eyes.She got up from the bed and got her suitcase out of the closet."I have to start packing."

"You're leaving?"Megan asked in shock.She had thought that Phoenix had more guts than to run away what the situation got bad, and she told her so.

"I don't usually run away."Phoenix said turning to Megan."But them again my soulmate hasn't told me that if he sees me again, he'll kill me.Forgive my if I do something that could save my life."

"Blake just needs some time to get used to all of this."Star said helplessly as she watched Phoenix shove all of her things into the suitcase."He'll come around soon."

"Yeah, probably with a nice big iron knife."Phoenix said picking up her suitcase and moving towards the door."Sorry, but I'm not going to be around for that.Now please got out of my way so I can leave."She said to Star and Megan who were blocking the doorway.

They moved away, if a bit reluctantly."At least leave us something to get in contact with you of something happens with Blake."Star implored.

Phoenix paused for a moment before moving again."Every night I go for a walked in the park.If you want to talk to me I'll be there."She left the house not looking back and began the long walk back to the Daybreak mansion.

**TBC**

** **

**Feedback is always great, it makes parts come faster**


	10. Locked up

PART 10

**PART 10**

"Why did you lie to me?"Phoenix asked Thierry softy.She had arrived back at the Daybreak house not long before and had gone straight to Thierry's office.

"I didn't lie to you Phoenix.We didn't;' have the information before you left, and we couldn't tell you after we got it because it was too dangerous."Thierry explained.

"Too dangerous!My god Thierry, I killed tonight!Twice!All because of this information.My soulmate found out I was a spy and told me that if he ever saw me again he'd kill me.In a matter of hours my whole life was destroyed.Nothing you can say or do is going to change that."Phoenix picked up her bags and went to go up to her room.

"Phoenix wait," Thierry said."Your powers, are you alright with controlling them or do you think you need help?"

"I'll take care of myself Thierry, I always have."Phoenix left the room and went upstairs where she cried herself to sleep.And that's what she did every time she went to bed for the next two weeks.

*****

"Thierry, I'm worried about Phoenix."Hannah said to him one morning after she had seen Phoenix in the hallway."She looked terrible.She's lost more weight that she can afford to, and she's withdrawing from us.If we don't do something soon, we're going to loose her.I don't want that to happen Thierry."

"I know, we're doing everything we can.She just needs time."

*****

As she had done every night practically her whole life, Phoenix went for a walk in the park.She loved it at this time of night, there was practically no one there and she was able to think.She heard footsteps behind her and slowed down, trying to sense who it was."Hello Thorn," she said turning around to face him.

"Hi Phoenix," he responded calmly, "What are you doing here at this time of night?It's dangerous for a girl like you."

Phoenix turned around and resumed walking.She could hear Thorn following her.She found a relatively isolated bench and sat down on it."Why should you care?"She responded to his question."I would think you would be glad if something happened to me."

Thorn sat down beside her, but surprise her with his answer."I would have been a while ago, but with Star and Megan down our necks, they've explained everything to us," he paused, "Well to Josh and me anyway.Blake refuses to listen to them.He thinks that they're lying."

"What are you doing here Thorn?"Phoenix asked trying to keep her voice steady, even though she felt like she was going to cry.

"I came to see how you were doing.Star and Megan are worried about you.They think you might do something rash."

"They think I'll try and kill myself."Phoenix said.

"Yeah, they were worried about that.Listen Phoenix, Blake'll come around, he just needs some time."Thorn said placing his hand on her shoulder."Give him some time."

"How much time does he need?A year, two, a whole damn century!"Phoenix yelled, then calmed down."Face it, he hates me and he's not going to come around.I just have to live with the fact my soulmate hates me.And I do plan on living Thorn.I'm staying alive unless something happens that's beyond my control."She stood up and prepared to leave."Tell Star and Megan not to worry about me.And give up with Blake.From what I've seen of his mind, he won't forgive me for what I did."

"Yes he will," Thorn said determined."I don't care if I have to lock you two in a room, he'll forgive you and you're going to get back together."

Phoenix just smiled and walked away.

"In fact, that's exactly what I'm going to do."Thorn said to himself. 

*****

Phoenix was sleeping peacefully for the first time and a while, when she was jerked awake by someone tying her hands and feet together.Before she could cry out she was blindfolded and gagged.

Her assailants took her outside the house and placed her in a car.They seemed to drive forever but they finally reached their destination.She was picked up and taken into what she presumed was a house.She was then placed on her feet and her hands were untied, the door behind her was quickly slammed shut and she heard the lock click.

Phoenix undid her blindfold, gag and feet and turned around.She was in a large room.It seemed to be a bedroom because it held all the things one would contain, including bathroom.One thing that shocked her the most was the bed, or rather what was in the bed.

Blake.

*****

"Do you think they'll be okay?"Star asked Thorn nervously."I'm worried about what might happen."

"Don't' worry.Josh and Megan put up spells so if anything violent happened we'd find out before it gets bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Star.Don't worry."

*****

"Oh my god."Phoenix said moving as far away for the bed as she could get.It took her a minute to realise that he was unconscious.Hie breathing was even and there was a large bump on his forehead.

Phoenix slid down the wall behind her, drawing her knees up to her chest.She knew who did this and hoped that it wasn't going to get her killed.She felt her eyes well up with tears, but refused to shed them.All she had been doing lately was crying, and it had to stop.She wasn't going to cry over something she couldn't control.

Blake stirred on the bed and groaned.Phoenix ran over to him, not thinking and ran her hands over his head trying to calm him down.Blake opened his eyes and smiled for a minute, then he seemed to remember what happened because his eyes grew cold and her threw Phoenix across the room snarling, "Get away from me!" 

Phoenix hit the wall with a thud, and slid down the wall into the same position she had been in before Blake had woken up."Nice to see you too."She muttered. 

"What am I doing here?What are you doing here?"Blake growled walking to the door and trying to open it.When he found it locked her turned back to Phoenix, angrier."This better not be some scheme you made up in hopes of getting us back together.Because if it is, it won't work.I don't date people who betray me."

"It wasn't me," Phoenix murmured, not looking at him."And for your information I don't want to be here anymore than you do.So maybe if we yell enough, whoever has us will let us out.Then I can leave and you can go back to whatever it is you do."

"Well if you want to know the answer to that, it's cheerfully planning your death."Blake snarled not even looking at her, and continued banging on the door. 

Phoenix was glad he couldn't see her because his words hurt her deeply and she felt tears well up in her eyes and run down her cheeks."That might not be such a bad thing."She said quietly so her wouldn't hear her.

"What?"Blake asked impatiently, he had heard what she said and it made his heart ache.Stop it, he thought, she betrayed you.You're not meant to feel sad just because she says dying wouldn't be a bad thing.You should be happy about that.But he wasn't, it didn't make him happy at all, and that fact alone made him angry.

After about ten minutes of banging on the door h gave up.He went back to the bed he had woken up on and tried to gather his thoughts.Someone had purposely done this, and he was fairly certain her knew who.His housemates had been pestering him these past few weeks, saying that Phoenix was innocent.Some part of him wanted to believe that she was innocent, but another part pf him said that she was lying.He didn't know which to believe.He really wanted her to be innocent but there was so much saying that she was lying.

"I don't care if you believe me or not."Phoenix said as if she had been reading his thoughts. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"Why doesn't it matter?"Blake asked intrigued by her words.

"Because you're my soulmate, you're meant to trust me and love me no matter what.When you said that you'd kill me if you saw me again, that made me question our relationship."

"Well you lied to me.What was I supposed to do?"Blake demanded."We all trusted you, we thought you were working with us.But you weren't, you work for Circle Daybreak.Nothing you can say is going to change that."

Phoenix jumped up from where she was sitting."God you really are an asshole aren't you.All you care about is what I did to you.Did it ever occur to you what it did to me?Do you know what I went through when I found out you were my soulmate?I wanted to tell you so much, but I thought that you'd kill me, and I guess that I was right.The others listened to what I had to say, they hears my side of the story.You didn't.You just jumped up and the assumed the worst.Well guess what buddy!I don't need that.And I don't need you anymore."Phoenix was pacing without realising it and her eyes were glowing amber.

Blake watched her pace, surprised at her outburst.He knew that she had it in her, he just didn't know she'd show it at the moment.He made a noise like a hissing cat, "Calm down kitten.No need to get you panties in a twist."

"Don't worry, you don't have any affect on my panties what so ever."Phoenix snapped."And don't call me kitten."

Blake just smiled.He found that he liked teasing Phoenix."No I'm better and taking panties off rather than getting them into a twist."He said roguishly.

Phoenix looked at him shocked."Well don't think you're going to be doing that either."She shook her head."You hate me remember?Why are you doing this?"

"Because all of a sudden what Star and Megan said has made sense to me.And well, someone locked us in a bedroom together.What do you think they intended us to do?And I'm not one to pass up a god opportunity."

Blake started to walked towards Phoenix and she backed away holding up her hands as if to protect herself."Blake don't, stop right there!Don't come any closer.Blake stop!"

Blake just kept walking across the room, backing Phoenix into a corner.He remembered that when they first met he had backed her into a corner.He smiled, history seemed to repeat itself.But there was one thing he wasn't going to allow to repeat.She wasn't going to leave.He was going to turn her into a vampire and then she would join the Night World.Who cared about what she did before; it's what she's doing now that matters.And Blake knew that she had a dark side in her, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to kill that Daybreaker.His smile got wider; yes he was very happy that his friends had locked Phoenix and him up.It gave him a chance to do this.

Phoenix saw the look in his eyes and was scared.She didn't know what he was going to do, but she was sure that she wasn't going to like it.She tried to play her last card again, to get him to remember he hated her."Blake stop this!You don't know what you're doing.Remember you hate me, I'm a Daybreaker and I betrayed you.Remember you said you'd kill me if you ever saw me again."

Blake placed his hands on either side of her head; he leaned in to tell her, "Phoenix, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking clearly.All I saw was that you worked for Circle Daybreak.I didn't look any deeper than that.But know I'm remembering other things.Like the fact you killed that guy and didn't feel guilty about it.The way you killed Macon.I saw it then and I see it now.You have a dark side Phoenix, and I plan on being the one to bring it out."

"And how do you plan on doing that?I mean I'm not going to be cooperative about it, so I think it's going to be a bit difficult for you."Phoenix snarled at him, unhappy with what he had said.It really got to her, the fact that most of it was true was the main thing.

Blake smiled again."It's actually going to be very easy.All I have to do is bring out a part of you that you've kept buried.It won't be difficult at all."

"You're welcome to try, but don't think that it'll work."Phoenix snapped at him. 

"Oh it'll work, just give me some time."Blake said and pulled her forward for a deep kiss.~You're mine and I don't plan on letting you go. ~He whispered into her mind.

TBC

Hope you all liked it.Please feedback is a vital part on my writing.


	11. Which is it?

PART 11

**PART 11**

** **

~Blake please stop. ~Phoenix pleaded even as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.~We can't do this.You can't do this. ~

~Well I am, get used to it. ~Blake said pulling her away from the wall and leading her towards the bed.~You're my soulmate.It's time you realised that. ~He laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his.Phoenix moaned and arched into his touch.Blake smiled as he let his lips trail down her throat.He felt her pulse under his lips and nipped lightly, he felt her jump.He smiled again and went for her neck once more. But he didn't nip this time, he bit, deep.

Phoenix's eyes opened in shock when she felt Blake's fangs sink into the skin of her neck.She struggled away, but Blake just held her tighter.~If you fight it'll hurt. ~

~It hurts now, ~ Phoenix whimpered. ~Please Blake.It hurts. ~

~Stop fighting me, Phoenix.If you stop fighting it'll stop hurting.Baby, just relax. ~He whispered sensuously into her mind.

Phoenix took his advice, if only to get rid of the pain.And she found that he was right.When she stopped fighting him, the pain left.Phoenix liked the feeling that this left her with.She felt like she was on a cloud, floating from one of Blake's memories to the next.She saw what he was like growing up, when he first met his housemates and when he met her.The joy he felt, finally finding his soulmate.She also saw and felt his pain when he thought that she had betrayed him.~I'm sorry, ~ she whispered into his mind.~I didn't know that any of this would happen. ~

~It's not your fault.Thierry lied to you too; we're both the victim here.But that doesn't matter anymore. ~ Blake told her, holding her fast.Blake pulled back looking her in the eyes."No of that matter now," he said out loud.He made a cut on his neck and pulled Phoenix towards it."Drink,"

Phoenix could smell the blood that was only millimetres from her mouth and was intoxicated.It smelled wonderful; it probably tasted the same too.She put her lips to the cut and drank.She was right, it tasted wonderful.Like nothing she could describe.She kept drinking, not realising the hold she had on Blake.He had to pry her arms from around his neck to get her to stop.

"That's enough for now," Blake told her leading her towards the bed."You can't have too much on the first exchange, you'll get sick.But you need rest now."

"But I'm not tired," Phoenix protested even as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Blake smiled and lay down beside her and went to sleep as well.

*****

"Do you think they've killed eachother?"Star said worried."I mean Blake was really mad at Phoenix, what makes you think he would just stay there calmly and not try to do anything?"

"Because no matter how much he hates her she's still his soulmate, he won't kill her."Thorn said, then muttered under his breath, "As least I hope not."He looked around him, they had taken them to an old Night World house, hoping that the close confines would make Blake and Phoenix kiss and make up.Well, more than that, if Thorn knew Blake."Come on, I'm going to open the door."

"You make it sound like you're going to your death."Star laughed.

"I will be if Blake's in a bad mood."Thorn said, putting the key in the lock and opening the door.He threw it open and jumped back, expecting Blake or Phoenix to jump through the door.They didn't.He looked inside and was shocked.

"What?"Star said when nothing happened.Her eyes widened."They're not dead are they?"

Thorn laughed, "No they're not dead, at least not in a permanent way."

"What do you mean?"Star frowned looking over his shoulder.When she saw what he did, she laughed as well."I told you they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off eachother."She pulled him away from the door, leading him up the hall.

"You did not!You were the one that was worried if they were going to kill eachother."Thorn protested.

"But I also said that if they didn't, they'd jump eachother at the first opportunity."Star smirked.

"Speaking of which," Thorn said nuzzling her neck with his nose."I'm in the mood for a little jumping myself."

"You always are."Star said walking into their bedroom and closing the door.

*****

Blake smiled; he could hear Thorn and Star outside, every single word they said.He looked down at Phoenix in his arms; she was contently sleeping, with her head on his chest.He was happy again, and he was sure that Phoenix was too.Everything was going right for once in his life.Now all he had to do was try to convince her to join the Night World.

Phoenix stirred; she awoke leisurely knowing where she was, in Blake's arms.At this point in time her life couldn't get any better.Blake was the best, she didn't know what she would have done if they hadn't gotten back together.The only problem was they he was a Night Worlder and she worked for Circle Daybreak.

"I know you're awake," Blake whispered in her ear.

"I was just thinking," Phoenix responded, snuggling deeper into the blankets and Blake's arms.

"What about?"Blake asked curiously.Although some part of him knew that she was thinking about the same thing as him.

"Probably the same as you."Phoenix said getting up to look down at him."I work for Daybreak, you for the Night World.What are we going to do about that?"

"It's simple," Blake said pulling her back down into his arms."You're going to join the Night World."

"Oh am I?"Phoenix said pulling out of him embrace and looking down at him shocked."What makes you think I'm going to do that?I wanted you to join Day Break.You know that all the bad guys have turned good and joined Day Break, you should too."

"I don't think so.I wouldn't be able to handle being around those do-gooders for a prolonged amount of time.I'd go nuts."Blake stated.

"Then we wouldn't have to live in the mansion, we could get our own place and only see them when it's absolutely necessary."Phoenix said.

"And what about my team?Star, Thorn, Josh and Megan?What about what they want?How am I supposed to tell them that I decided to join Daybreak?They'd have to kill me for changing sides."

"No they wouldn't, they could come with us.I know they would.You guys aren't like all the other Night Worlder's.You're nice, not blood thirsty." 

Blake pulled away from her."And what if that's not what they want?What are you going to do then, get down on your knees and beg?"

Phoenix shook her head, bewildered."No, it's their decision, they can do what they want."

"But what if I want to keep working for the Night World?"Blake asked.

Phoenix looked at him."Do you?"

"Maybe I do.Would you stay with me if I wanted to?"Blake asked taking her into his arms.

Phoenix looked at him and answered…

TBC

Okay, I need you people to tell me what you think her response should be.Should she join the Night World or should Blake join Daybreak, or should they just go off and not care about the rest of the world?It's up to you to decide.I'll do what the majority vote for.


	12. Choices Made

**PART 12**

"Yes," Phoenix said looking him directly in the eye.  "IF you wanted to stay with the Night World, then I would stay with you.  It wouldn't be easy, but I think I'd be able to do it.  I'd just need some time to adapt."

Blake's eyes widened a fraction.  "You'd really stay with me if I me if I wanted to stay with the Night World?"  

Phoenix nodded.  "Would you stay with me if I didn't?"

"Yeah," Blake nodded.  He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, leaning his forehead against hers.  "You're my soulmate, I couldn't leave you.  I _don't _want to leave you."

Phoenix closed her eyes.  "So what are we going to do?  Night World or Daybreak?"  She opened her eyes and looked at him.  "We need to make a decision Blake, we have to choose.  But remember the Night World council might not want me.  I have killed a lot of Night Worlder's.  They might just kill me in revenge."

"Daybreak might think the same of me."  Blake answered back.

Phoenix shook her head.  "They won't.  Daybreak would accept you because they would really believe in you.  Look at Quinn, he was a real bad ass and he joined.  Now he's one of the most trusted people in there.  They give people chances."

Blake sighed and pulled away from Phoenix.  He walked to the door and just stared at it.  "I don't know, Phoenix.  All my life I've worked for the Night World, doing what I was told and enjoying it.  Now you want me to join with Daybreak, everything I've been taught to hate and destroy."

"Why do you hate them?"  Phoenix asked quietly.

"Because…" Blake stopped and looked at her strangely.  "I don't really know.  I just hate them."

"Because that's what you were told to do.  They aren't really you're feelings, Blake.  Thierry told me that he's heard that the Night World have been brainwashing their people, telling them to hate Circle Daybreak.  But Daybreak is the best thing there is.  They're trying to make everyone equal.  Make the world safe for everyone.  Thierry wants everyone, human or not, to be able to live together, without fear.  What's so bad about that?"

Blake moved away from the door and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.  "Nothing's wrong with that, it's a good thing."  He looked at her, his eyes sad.  "Why would the Night World do that to us?  They're controlling everyone, to believe what they want us to believe."

Phoenix moved to sit beside him.  She pulled his head to rest on her shoulder.  "Because they like to be in control.  They don't like knowing that people could just get up and leave, it scares them.  They're afraid of being left all alone with no power."

They were so involved with their conversation that they didn't hear the door open.  "She's right, Blake."  Thorn said from the doorway.  "We need to get out before they doing something else."

"As much as I might not want to, or any of us for that matter, but we need to go to Daybreak.  We need to stop the Night World doing this."  Star said, leaning on Thorn.  "They need to be able to think for themselves."

"Where are Josh and Megan?"  Blake asked.  "They need to be in on this as well."

"We're already here."  Josh said walking into the room.  "Thorn called us before.  So we're going to Daybreak."  He smiled slightly.  "I've have some family there, it'll be good to see them."

Phoenix smiled as well.  "I know that they want to see you, they miss you."  Josh smiled back at her.

Blake stood up from the bed, beginning to pace.  "Okay, fist we need to go back to the house and get out things.  We have to be as quick as possible without causing too much attention.  They might be watching the house; in fact it's probably highly likely that they're watching the house.  Where are the closest Night World people to us?"  Blake asked Thorn.

Thorn thought for a moment.  "Ten minutes away.  That's at the fastest they could come."

"Great," Blake said resuming his pacing.  "Okay, Phoenix, you go to the garage and get one of the cars, preferably one with a big trunk so we can put as much stuff in as possible.  Megan you get another car.  Josh, Star and Thorn we'll all pack our stuff.  Get as much stuff as you can because I want to be out of there in five minutes.  Don't forget to get any money that you might have lying around.  Any questions?"  When no one answered he want on.  "Alright, let's go."

Thorn led the way because Phoenix and Blake didn't know where they were.  They all piled into two cars and drove to the mansion.  Megan and Phoenix went into the garage and got the cars, driving them around to the front while the others went inside to pack.

Thank god for vampire speed, Blake thought as he packed all his things into any bag that he could find.  In the other rooms he could hear Josh, Thorn and Star doing the same.  He finished his packing in two minutes and went to help Josh, because he had to pack for two.  With all of their stuff packed they ran downstairs, threw all of the stuff in the trunks and backseat and drove off.

"Did you get everything?"  Phoenix asked as she drove down the street.

"Everything we could yeah," Blake answered.  "Take the shortest way to Thierry's.  I don't want to be on the road fore too long."

"No problem."  Phoenix said steeping hard on the pedal.  "We should be there in about five minutes."

Blake and the others looked around, checking for anything that might look like the Night World.  They were almost there and nothing had happened.  When they all saw the gates to the mansion, they held their breath.  Hoping that nothing would happen.

Phoenix picked up her cell phone and dialled the house.  "Lupe?  It's Phoenix, open to gate right now, we're coming in."

Lupe, knowing to not ask any unnecessary questions hung up the phone and opened the gate.  "Phoenix is back!"  She called through the house.  "And it looks like she brought company."  She walked outside to meet the two cars that came screeching to a halt right at the front doors.  Lupe closed the gates with a remote control and smiled down at Phoenix.  "Welcome home."

Phoenix smiled back and got out of the car, giving Lupe and hug then going to the trunk to help with the bags.  "Hey Lupe, can you get Thierry to meet us in his office?"

"Sure," Lupe said running back into the house to find Thierry.

The others were looking at the mansion in awe.  It looked so much bigger with light surrounding it.  "Come on," Phoenix said taking some of the bags inside.  "We need to talk to Thierry."

"You know, if working for Daybreak means I can live here, I should have moved in a long time ago."  Thorn said when he walked into the house.  "This place is huge."

"You get used to it."  Phoenix said walking through the house and around so many corners that the others were already lost.  "We give new people maps, because they get lost.  But other than that, it's a really nice place to live."

"I'll bet it is."  Blake said looking around.  This place was about double the size of theirs and he thought that was too big.  But a lot more people live here, Blake thought, it needs to be bigger.

Phoenix stopped out side one of the rooms and threw the bags in there.  "Put you're stuff in here and we'll go see Thierry."

She took them through more turns of the house until they came to two large double doors that went from floor to ceiling.  "Thierry?"  Phoenix knocked on the door.  "Can we come in?"

The door opened for them and Phoenix looked to see Hannah there with Thierry sitting at his desk.  "Hello Phoenix," Hannah said, looking behind her at the five people standing there.  "Your life got a bit interesting all of a sudden didn't it?"

"You have no idea."  Phoenix laughed and stepped into the room, pulling Blake behind her.  "Thierry we need to talk."

"I can see that."  He said.  "I can also see that we have some new members."  He nodded to the others.  "Welcome.  Blake, I haven't seen you in a while, but that's understandable, because the lat time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

Blake smiled sheepishly.  "Sorry about that.  I was just following orders."

Thierry smiled back.  "That's okay, but I was under the impression that you didn't take orders."

"I don't anymore.  After that night, I decided that I was going to do what I wanted, not what they wanted me to do.  I control my life.  So don't think you can give me orders either."

"I won't," Thierry said.  "I don't give orders, I make requests."

Phoenix laughed.  "You didn't request me to be a spy, you ordered me."

Thierry laughed as well.  "I know, but you were the only person I felt would be able to handle the situation.  And by the looks of it you did very well.  You should be proud of yourself, Phoenix."

"I'm proud of her."  Blake said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Thierry smiled at the two of them.  "Now we need to get down to business.  By the looks of things, you had decided to join Circle Daybreak.  Why?"

"Because of the Night World," Blake started to explain.  "We don't like the way they operate.  Phoenix told us that they were brainwashing us to do what they wanted, to hate the Daybreakers.  I don't like being controlled.  So we packed our bags and came here."

Thierry nodded.  "We have been getting reports that the Night World Council has employed powerful telepaths to brainwash their members.  The Council likes to be in control of everything."

"Phoenix explained all of that to us."  Blake said.  "She's also told us a lot about you and all the work you do.  We're tired of hiding.  We don't want to hide from humans just because we're not like them.  But we don't want them to fear us because of what we are either."

"Good," Thierry said.  "I must tell you though, that if you join us, you will be betraying the Night World, and they will but out bounty's for your heads.  Are you prepared to take that risk?"

Blake, Thorn, Star, Josh and Megan all nodded.  "We knew that's the way it would be as soon as we made the decision."  Thorn said.  "But we're willing to do it in order to not be controlled."

"Okay then.  Welcome to Circle Daybreak."  He walked up to each of them and shook their hands.  "We're glad to have people with your skill and knowledge.  Phoenix will show you to your rooms and you better get some rest, there's going to be a lot of people that want to meet you tomorrow."

"Thankyou Thierry," Phoenix said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.  She turned back to the door.  "Follow me you guys."  She walked back into the room that held their bags and took five maps from a draw.  "Okay, this is a map of the whole house, with facilities and everything."  She took out a pen and made markings on all of them.  She handed two of them to Megan and Josh.  "This is your room."  She handed another two to Star and Thorn.  "And this is your room."  She handed to final one to Blake.  "And this is your room.  They're all close together so you can see eachother and help if you get lost.  There are also phone all over the place, so if you get lost just press eight and there'll be someone there to tell you what to do.  Don't feel embarrassed about calling, people to do it all the time."

"Where's your room?"  Star asked looking at the map, her eyes widening.

"With Blake."  She pointed to a place on the map, near where she had marked Star's room.  "Okay, are there any questions before we go to your rooms?"

"Nope," Thorn grinned.  "Just take us to our rooms and we'll find everything else with no troubles."

"I doubt that."  Phoenix said picking up some of the bags and walking down the hall.  They walked up three flights of stairs before they reached the first room.  "Thorn and Star, this is you.  You have a view of the pool, and the stairs across the hall lead down to it.  Have a nice night."  She walked out of the room, across the hall and past a few more doors.  "Megan and Josh, this is your room.  You have to same view and the others so the stairs lead down to the pool.  Night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Which one's your room?"  Megan asked looking into the hall. 

"The one at the end of the hall."  She pointed to two large double doors.  She shut Megan and Josh's door and walked down to hers.  "And this is our room."  She opened the doors and let Blake enter first.

"Wow," Blake said looking around.  The room was at least double the size of his with a huge walk-in closest and full bathroom.  

"Do you like it?"  Phoenix said sitting down of the bed.

"I love it."  Blake said walking over to sit beside her.  "I don't think we ever need to leave.  You've got a fridge and everything."  

Phoenix laughed.  "When I first moved in here, there was no one in this wing of the house, so I claimed this room.  I added all the furniture and the entertainment centre.  I have actually stayed in the room for three days without leaving it once.  But Poppy pointed out to me that it wasn't good for my health."

Blake laughed as well.  "Where does that door lead?"  He asked pointing to a closed door.

"Down to the pool."  Phoenix smiled.  "This room can access practically every room in the house.  It's great."

"You mean we can go and have midnight swims?"  Blake said pressing her back on the bed.  "I think we'll make full use of that." 

Phoenix laughed, then moaned when Blake's lips found her neck.  "Well, you have to book the room, because other people use it as well."

"Are you serious?  We have to book the pool because other people use it?  That's just too funny."

"But it's true.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired so I'm going to bed.  Goodnight."  Phoenix kissed him softly of the lips and went to get ready for bed.

TBC

Sorry that it's been so long since I posted.  I hope you all liked it.  And place write feedback, I can't write without it.


	13. The Morning After

1 PART 13: The morning after  
  
When Phoenix awoke the next day, it took her a while to remember all that had happened the night before. They had run from the Night World, and were now probably being hunted for it. They now had to be extremely careful wherever they went because the Night World would have no qualms about killing them in plain sight of other people. They would just make it look like some sort of terrorist attack.  
  
She rolled over to look at Blake who was still sleeping soundly behind her. He looked so innocent in his sleep. No one would guess that he could be a killer. Phoenix sighed and thought back to the report Thierry had given her before she joined up with Blake and the others. The report had been full of details about how cold-blooded these people could be. How they shot first and asked questions later. Phoenix wondered how much of that was actually true.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Blake asked startling her. She hadn't known he was awake.  
  
"What?" Phoenix said. Looking at him. He had this smug look on his face, like a cat that had just got the cream.  
  
"You were thinking. What about?" He wondered gathering her into his arms again. It was like he couldn't stand to not touch her for more than a few seconds.  
  
"I was just thinking about the report Thierry gave me about you and wondering how much of it was true." She said a bit afraid of hearing the answer.  
  
"None of it. Never believe what anyone tells you about me. Not a word is true." He said laughing. But when Phoenix looked at him seriously he sobered up a bit. "Tell me what it said and I'll tell you what is true."  
  
Phoenix told him the contents of the file watching his face as she talked. He was either hiding his emotion, or he felt nothing from it. "So, what do you think?" She asked when she had finished.  
  
"Some of it is true." Blake said carefully. He looked at her, his eyes pleading a little. "Phoenix you do know that I have done some pretty horrible things, but I want you to know that it's all over now. Do you believe me?" When she nodded he continued. "A lot of that is the truth. I was a cold-blooded killer. But I only killed who the Night World told me. I didn't go on killing sprees of anything like that. None of us did. We all did what we were told and were rewarded for it. It was never fun for any of us."  
  
Phoenix could see the truth in his eyes and decided to put him out of his misery. "It's okay. I believe you. But if you didn't like it, why did you keep doing it?"  
  
Blake shrugged. "I guess it was because it was expected of us. If our families knew that we didn't really want to kill people, they'd flip. And then send us to an enclave full of humans that we could hunt, and we could become the proper Night People all over again. I don't want that. I lived in an enclave for five years, and it is not an experience I want to re- live. You have no freedom, your every move is watched and criticised. That was one of the main reasons I joined the Night World. All I had to do was kill someone once in a while, and they would give me the freedom I wanted, the freedom I deserved."  
  
Phoenix didn't know what it would be like on an enclave. But from what other people had told her, it wasn't a fun thing. All she could see in her mind's eye was a little by with dark hair being yelled at because he wanted to do something other than what was expected. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She kissed him softly and buried herself in his arms.  
  
Blake smiled. "Hey, if I know that this was going to be your reaction, I would have told you about this a long time ago." He pulled her closer and put his face in her neck. "You know," he said nuzzling her pulse point. "I'm kind of hungry. Would you mind?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Phoenix response was to bare her throat to him. He rubbed his fangs over her neck, like he was teasing himself; before they sunk deep Phoenix could her in her mind a very soft Thankyou.  
  
Not a problem. She told him silently. It feels nice.  
  
Doesn't it though, he said pressing himself against her. Phoenix just laughed. I love you. You know that right? Blake said into her mind.  
  
Of course I know. Do you think I'd be letting you do this if you didn't? I love you too.  
  
Blake laughed. Do you think I would be doing this if you didn't love me?  
  
Phoenix just punched him mentally, ignoring his laughter. She pulled away from him and jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Blake protested. "What just happened here? One minute I have you in my arms, the next…you've jumped out of bed and are getting dressed. There is something wrong with this picture."  
  
Phoenix laughed at the sad look on his face. "Come one, I'm hungry and breakfast is on now. Let's go before all the good stuff is gone." She threw some of his clothes at him before running into the bathroom to fix her hair. She could here him grumbling as he got dressed. "Ready," she asked walking back into the room.  
  
"You're a real morning person aren't you." Blake stated standing up.  
  
"And you're not." Phoenix laughed.  
  
Blake shook his head. "We're having a talk after breakfast. A very serious, long talk." He took her hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Oh?" She asked innocently. "What about?"  
  
"About, what a reasonable hour to wake up is." Blake said seriously.  
  
"Um, Blake? You're going the wrong way. The dining room's this way." Phoenix said pointing in the other direction. When he looked at her confused she said, "Why don't I just lead the way. Don't worry honey, you'll find your way around soon."  
  
In no time at all they were in the dining room. Much to Blake's shock many people were up already, including his group. He went and sat down next to Thorn and grumbled. "How can you be up at this hour?"  
  
Thorn just grumbled right back. "This wasn't mu idea. Star was up at the crack of dawn for a swim, and dragged me right along with her. And guess who we met down there? Megan and Josh. He looked about as happy as I was. Then to top it all off, we get lost for about twenty minutes and had to ask someone for help. It was so humiliating. But I have to admit the place is impressive. What about you? Did Phoenix drag you down here too?"  
  
Blake nodded and reached for some food in the middle of the table. "If it were up to me, we would be doing much more pleasant things with our time, but no, she was hungry."  
  
"So was Megan," Josh said joining the conversation. "And I must tell you, I've never seen her eat like this before. People might think that we never feed them." He nodded to Phoenix and Star who were attacking their food like it was their last meal.  
  
"Got enough on your plate there?" Blake asked Phoenix who had loaded her plate. It looked like she had gotten food for three other people as well as herself. I've never seen her heat like that before, Blake thought to himself. He thought that it might be because of what had just happened. Maybe almost being killed made her hungry.  
  
Phoenix looked down her nose at him. "I'm hungry. Do I criticize you when I see what's on your plate? No I do not, so shut up and let me eat." Phoenix went back to her food and ignored Blake completely. She didn't know why she was so hungry, but she was. Never in her life has she been this hungry after a fight. Sure, she got a little peckish, but she didn't eat enough food to feed a regiment.  
  
Blake eyes widened when he thought about what it could be that could make her hungry. He had only seen one person who could eat that much in the morning. His mother, when she had been pregnant with his baby sister hadn't been able to stop eating, and it didn't matter what she ate. She had just wanted everything. It had been a scary thing to see. "Phoenix," he said hesitantly. "Have you been feeling okay lately?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Phoenix asked, her mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"You haven't been feeling a little…I don't know…off lately?"  
  
Phoenix thought for a moment. "Well, just after I left you guys, I wasn't feeling well, but I think that was because I was so upset about you I was making myself sick. Does that make sense?"  
  
Blake nodded to himself. "But are you sure it wasn't something else? Something that we might have caused?"  
  
Phoenix frowned, a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?"  
  
Blake leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you think you're pregnant?"  
  
"What!" Phoenix exclaimed jumping up from her chair so fast that it skidded backwards and fell over. "No! I don't think that, and I have no idea why you would think of that." Phoenix didn't seem to notice everyone looking at her strangely. She was too worried about what Blake had just said. Without looking at anyone she turned and ran out of the room.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Thorn asked in amazement. He had never seen Phoenix run from a room like that, or the look on horror on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Blake said getting up from his chair. "I have to go check on her, I'll talk to you later okay." With that he left the room on a hurry, to find his soulmate.  
  
"What was that all about?" Star asked Thorn looking in the direction they ad just gone.  
  
"I have no clue," horn said going back to his food. "But from the looks of things, it was pretty serious. But don't worry, Blake will tell us later. Get back to that mountain of food you have before I eat it,"  
  
Star looked at the food feeling suddenly sick. She pushed the plate away with a grimace. "I don't want any anymore. You can have it."  
  
Thorn looked at her strangely. "Are you feeling okay baby?" He asked concerned for her. She looked as if she were about to throw up all she had just eaten. And that worried him because Star never threw up.  
  
Star said back in her chair and smiled wanly at Thorn. "I'm fine, I just think something on that plate doesn't agree with me. But I'll be fine in a little while." She got up from her chair. "When you're finished eating, come find me in one of the television rooms." She kissed him on the forehead and walked away.  
  
"I'm going to go for a swim," Megan said getting up. "I'm finished here anyway. See you later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blake wondered through the mansion looking for his soulmate. When he felt that he wouldn't find her by just aimlessly walking around he decided to focus on the soulmate link to find her. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment. His eyes opened a minute later, she was in the library. Trying to find something to read to take her mind off of what he had just said.  
  
   
  
Using her memory Blake made his way to the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoenix looked at the hundreds of books on the surrounding shelves, but try as she might, she couldn't find anything to interest her. The library was filled with bookshelves, floor to ceiling. Thierry was really proud of his library as it held books for every era, and all in perfect condition. Her thoughts were too caught up in what Blake had just said. She tried to think back to the last time she had her period, it was before Thierry told her she had to go work with the Night World.  
  
She flopped down onto one of the numerous couches in the enormous library. Her thoughts going back to what Blake had said. What if she was pregnant? Was it even possible for a witch to get pregnant with a vampire? What was she talking about? She lived with a human/vampire half-breed, and Hunter Redfern had children with Mauve Harman in order to keep his line going.  
  
She used her powers in order to search inside herself, looking for the baby that might be there. It took her some time to find her concentration, but when she found it, it took no time at all to find what she was looking for. There deep inside her womb was a tiny being. She could feel hers and Blake's power surrounding it, almost like the power was keeping the baby safe.  
  
She opened her eyes, they were filled with tears. She was pregnant! Se was going to have a baby! This had to be one of the happiest times in her life. Phoenix knew that she would get all the help she needed, from everyone. She felt a huge smile break out on her face.  
  
And that was how Blake found her, with a smile and her face glowing with happiness. 


	14. Discoveries

1 PART 14: Discoveries  
  
"What do you think that's all about?" Hannah asked Thierry as she watched Phoenix run out of the room followed by Blake. She was worried about Phoenix, she hadn't been herself lately. It was probably because she had been separated from her soulmate, because now she seemed fine. Still, Hannah was worried that Blake would do something to hurt her even more.  
  
"I have no idea," Thierry said not looking up from the paper he was reading. "Probably some sort of fight. It happens all the time with the soulmate couples."  
  
Hannah shook her head. "I don't think so. Before they left it hadn't looked like they had got into a fight. It just looked like Blake had said something Phoenix was shocked by."  
  
Thierry put down the paper and looked at his soulmate. "Don't worry about it Hannah, what they get up to is none of out business. You need to learn that you can't take on everybody's problems." He picked his paper up and went back to reading.  
  
Hannah, however, was still troubled by what she saw. I'll ask Phoenix about it later, she thought, going back to her own breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blake walked into the room looking at his soulmate. He could feel her happiness even without using the soulmate connection. But by using the connection he could see what she was so happy about. She was pregnant. He had been right in assuming that she was carrying his child. Blake's eyes widened a little bit as he walked over to Phoenix. He had gotten her pregnant. How was that possible? He was a vampire, she was a witch. The odds were against them. His eyes widened even more at his next thought. What if her being pregnant with a half vampire child would harm her in some way?  
  
"Blake, are you okay?" Phoenix asked. She was frowning at him because she had had to ask the question three times before finally getting response out of him. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he were about to go into shock. It was rather amusing actually.  
  
"What?" Blake asked coming out of his stupor. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" He came and sat next to her, bringing one of her hands up to his lips. "Everything okay?"  
  
Phoenix nodded. She rested her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Everything okay with you?" She asked his snuggling into his shoulder. He always smelled so good, like sandalwood and the forest, it was something she could smell forever and never get tired of it.  
  
"I'm fine, I'll be fine. I'm worried about you. You're the one that has a baby in her stomach." Blake placed his hand over her stomach. He couldn't believe that his son was growing in there. It amazed him that something so small could be a child.  
  
"How do you know it's a boy?" Phoenix asked raising her raising her head to look him in the eye and raised her eyebrows. "It could be a girl. With little curls and a cute smile."  
  
"Or it could be a boy with a little rakish grin just like his father." Blake shrugged. "I don't care either way. As long as it has the required number of fingers, toes, eyes, etcetera, I really don't mind."  
  
"Good, because you never know what you're going to get." Phoenix said putting her head back on his shoulder. "However, you do realise that you're going to have to help me with everything. The cravings, mood swings, getting fat."  
  
Blake swallowed. "That doesn't bother me. What makes you happy will make me happy."  
  
Phoenix grinned as a thought occurred to her. "And you do realise that when the baby's born, you're going to have to help me take care of it. Midnight feedings, crying, little sleep. Oh, and you're going to be there when I'm in labour, holding my hand, listening to me screaming that you'll never touch me again. Can you handle that?" She looked up at his and smiled sweetly.  
  
Blake had gone a little pale. "Sure I can handle that. I'm a bad ass vampire. There's nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want you to faint or anything." She said wryly.  
  
Blake snorted. "Me faint? Ha, ha, really funny. There's no chance of that happening. If I can see blood and guts flying everywhere, then I can handle my soulmate in labour."  
  
When Blake had started talking about blood and guts Phoenix was the one to go pale this time. By the time Blake finished his little speech she was green. She tore herself out of Blake's arms and made for the nearest bathroom.  
  
"What did I say?" He wondered to himself. He followed Phoenix to the bathroom, but found she had locked herself in. "Are you alright, baby?" He asked.  
  
"Just great," Phoenix said sarcastically, her head hanging over the bowl of the toilet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blake asked, knowing something was. Then he heard something, Phoenix was throwing up. His eyes widened at the realisation. "Baby, let me in." he said jiggling the doorhandle.  
  
"Just give me a minute. I'll be fine." Phoenix said. She sat on the floor of the bathroom, leaning her head against the cool tiles. She took a few deep breaths and blocked out all the sound around her. A few minutes later she felt better, and Blake was still pounding on the door.  
  
"What's are you doing?" Hannah asked Blake walking into the room.  
  
"Phoenix is in there throwing up and she won't let me in." Blake said in one breath.  
  
Hannah's eyes widened. "Why is she throwing up?"  
  
Blake answered without thinking. "She's pregnant."  
  
"What?" Hannah yelled.  
  
Just as Hannah yelled the bathroom door opened and Phoenix was standing there, a little pale, but other than that she was fine. She scowled at Blake who looked a bit sheepish now that he knew what he had said.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Hannah said, in a bit of shock. "I have to tell Thierry."  
  
"Hannah wait!" Phoenix yelled running after her. "Don't tell Thierry, at least no yet. I want to tell him myself. And that goes for everyone else in this house, I don't want anyone to know until we're ready to let them know. Okay?" She looked into Hannah's eyes. She knew that Hannah had the hardest time keeping secrets, but she hoped that she would keep this one. "Please?" She beseeched  
  
Hannah bit her lip, nodded and walked off.  
  
"Do you think she'll tell Thierry?" Blake asked Phoenix.  
  
"There's no doubt about it." Phoenix said smiling wryly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hannah walked back to Thierry's office in turmoil. It wasn't everyday that a witch got pregnant with a vampire. In fact it was unheard of. As far as anyone knew, Jez was the only vampire hybrid. They better tell everyone soon, she thought, I can't keep this to myself for very long.  
  
She walked into Thierry's office, not really paying attention to her surroundings. "Where have you been?" Thierry asked his soulmate, frowning at the strange look on her face.  
  
"What?" Hannah asked, her gaze snapping up to his. "Nowhere, why would I be anywhere? No I was just wondering around and I didn't run into anybody. No I was all by myself."  
  
Thierry was the one frowning now. "Okay, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing I-" Hannah started.  
  
Thierry held up his hand. "Tell me what you saw."  
  
"But I told them I wouldn't." Hannah said lowering her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Since when have you been able to keep a secret?" Thierry said smiling. He remember all the times he had told her something in confidence, and twenty minutes later the whole mansion knew what it was. It was a good thing she never wanted to become a spy for us, he thought to himself, not that I would have let her.  
  
Hannah chewed on her lower lip. "Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I can keep a secret better tat you can, sweetheart." Thierry said leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"Remember when Phoenix ran off this morning, and Blake followed? Well I got worried about her, so I went to find them. It too me a while because this place is so big, but I found them. Phoenix was in the bathroom and Blake was pounding on the door. When I asked what was wrong, Blake told me." Hannah paused from a moment. He could see that Thierry was hanging on her every word and she enjoyed it.  
  
"Well what was it?" Thierry asked, hating to be kept in suspense.  
  
"Phoenix…she's…"  
  
"What!" Thierry yelled, knowing she was now keeping him in suspense on purpose.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"What!" Thierry yelled again, this time for an entirely different reason. "Phoenix!" He yelled with his mind. "Get down here right away!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoenix, get down here right away!" Thierry yelled into her mind.  
  
"Told you she couldn't keep a secret," Phoenix said getting up from the couch. "We better go see Thierry, we'll be in there for a while. 


	15. Discussions and Heartbreak

PART 15: Discussions and Heartbreak  
  
Phoenix walked into Thierry's office slowly, holding Blake's hand. She could tell by the look in Thierry's face, that he wasn't happy. She smiled sweetly at him, hoping to lighten his disposition. "Yes, Thierry?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Hannah has told me a very interesting fact." Thierry said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. He looked at both Phoenix and Blake, like a father who a just caught his one of his kids making out on the couch. "She told me that you're pregnant."  
  
"Did she?" Phoenix said looking at Hannah angrily. Hannah had the decency to look ashamed.  
  
"What I want to know is," Thierry continued on, "how it happened.  
  
Blake laughed. "Well, it started like this. Phoenix and I started kissing, we were standing up at first, and then I lead her over to the bed where I took of her-" he was stopped by Thierry.  
  
"I know how happened, that way. But how did a vampire get a witch pregnant?"  
  
Blake shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me. Maybe you should ask someone else. We weren't really thinking about the consequences at the time."  
  
"Blake, shut up." Phoenix said covering her eyes with one of her hands. "I think you've said enough for the moment."  
  
"I agree," Thierry added. "I'll get into contact with the other leaders of Circle Daybreak, they might know something more than we do. In the mean time, do you two think you can behave yourselves?"  
  
Blake smiled wickedly. "What's the point? She's already pregnant; she can't get pregnant while she's pregnant. Therefore, we can do whatever we like."  
  
Thierry shook his head, young people, he thought. "Fine then, do whatever the hell you want. Just try and keep it to yourself. We have young, innocent people living here. I wouldn't want them corrupted."  
  
"Who's to say they're not already corrupted. Some of the people you've got working here are pretty corrupt, if you know what I mean. Look at Ash Redfern, he can be worse than I am." Blake said still smiling.  
  
"Ash has a soulmate now, and she's not here. So his behaviour is not at question at the moment." Thierry started.  
  
"But the moment Mary-Lynnette arrives Ash will be all over her like a fat man over a Christmas ham." Hannah commented.  
  
Thierry couldn't keep the smiled from his face. "Well she isn't here at the moment, so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Please just keep your adventure to yourselves."  
  
"We will Thierry don't worry about us." Phoenix said pulling Blake out of the room.  
  
"I try not to, but I can't help it." Thierry said watching them leave. When the door closed behind them he turned to Hannah. "A fat man over a Christmas ham? Where did that come from?" He smiled.  
  
Hannah shrugged, "It was something my mother used to say sometimes. I thought it was appropriate for the situation." She walked over and sat on his lap. "Are you going to call the leaders?"  
  
Thierry nodded. "Yes, as son as possible. There has to be a reason Phoenix is pregnant."  
  
"She could just be pregnant because she's pregnant. There doesn't have to be some sort of prophecy involved." Hannah told him.  
  
"No, there doesn't. But there usually is. I have to call the leaders now." Thierry said reaching for the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoenix hit Blake on the arm and continued to hit him as they walked through the mansion. "Why did you have to make all those comments? You make us sound like sex fiends or something."  
  
"Ouch!" Blake said, grabbing her arms and putting them behind her back so she couldn't hit him anymore. "I said it because it's partially true." He smiled and lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss went of for a while; neither of them paying any attention to the people that were passing them. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that they pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned around to see Thorn and Star standing behind them.  
  
Thorn had a huge grin on his face. "Don't you think you two should take that to a room?" He said putting his arm around Star. "There are small children around here who might think what you're doing is…I don't know… wrong or something. Not to mention the bigger children who might get some un-pure thoughts." He raised his eyebrows a few times.  
  
Star smacked him of the arm. "Shut up, Thorn, god sometimes you can be a real child." She said seriously, but spoiled the effect by smiling.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you think about it more than I do. You want me like you want chocolate." Thorn said pulling her into a kiss of his own.  
  
Star pulled away laughing. "Are you feeling okay Phoenix? You looked pretty bad this morning."  
  
"Thanks," she said wryly. "Yeah, I was just feeling a bit queasy. It's gone now."  
  
"Do you know what it was?" Star asked, concerned for her new friend. She didn't want to loose a friend she had just found. Especially a friend she was now risking her life for, by betraying the Night World.  
  
"No, but it's past now, must have just been something I ate." Phoenix said looking severely at Blake. "Don't worry about me," she said to the other two.  
  
"She's pregnant!" Blake blurted out, proudly.  
  
"Blake!" Phoenix wined. "I beginning to think you're worse at keeping secrets than Hannah is.  
  
"What?" Blake asked innocently. "These people are my best friends. I can't keep something like this to myself. They deserve to know."  
  
"Plus you're enormously proud of yourself." Thorn said guessing correctly.  
  
"True," Blake said smiling proudly.  
  
"Really!" Star asked excited. "You're pregnant? Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt." She ran up and hugged Phoenix. "I'm so excited. I'll get Megan and we can organize a a baby shower for you, oh and we need to think of clothes for the baby, a room, we need to get a room and decorations to put up, little baby things, pretty colours, names, we need to think of names, oh there's just so much to think about."  
  
The others looked at her in awe. No one knew that Star was able to talk that fast. Phoenix's eyes widened. "Wow, I forgot that I had to think about all of that." She was going into shock.  
  
Star went up and pulled her away from Blake, taking her to where Megan was. "Don't worry about any of it. We'll take care of all of it, you won't have to do anything." Star didn't stop taking as they walked away from Thorn and Blake.  
  
"Looks like you just lost your girlfriend." Thorn said putting his arm around Blake's shoulders. "But look at it this way, they're planning lots of things for you're baby. It's going to cost you a fortune."  
  
"I can afford it." Blake said looking at his girlfriend walk away with Star, a girl who knew how to spend money like it was water.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We can drink to the fact that you're going to be a father. Be proud of yourself." Thorn said smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're pregnant!" Megan exclaimed. "Oh my god, that's great. And we have so much to plan. We need clothes, names and colours, we need to decide on what colour we want if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"I've already thought of that." Star said going to sit down on one of the couches. She had pulled a pen and some paper out of one of the drawers and started writing on it. "I think that the colours can wait until we know if it's a boy or a girl. Now with witches, we'll know that pretty soon. But until then I think we should go shopping for baby book names, and a crib, we don't need to know the sex to get that."  
  
Through her speech Josh saw that he was going to get no attention, so he went to find the others. He really didn't need to listen to the gross facts of pregnancy.  
  
"Hey, what if I don't want to do this right now?" Phoenix asked.  
  
Megan and Star looked at her. "Do you?" Star asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Phoenix grumbled. "I just want to make some of the decisions for myself."  
  
"You will be able to. As soon as we get to the mall. Now, run and get Blake's credit card. As the father-to-be, he gets to pay for all of this stuff."  
  
Phoenix smiled, maybe there was an advantage to being pregnant. She got to spend money, lots of it. "Let's go." She said getting up to find Blake and his credit card.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They went to the nearest mall to the mansion, which also happened to be the most expensive, and spent the next four hours doing all sorts of baby shopping. They spent a good deal of time in the clothes stores 'oh-ing' and 'ah-ing' at all the adorable baby clothes.  
  
"I wanna have a baby." Star said, as she got all misty eyed from looking at all the clothes. She turned to Phoenix, "You're really lucky you know that? I would do anything for a baby."  
  
"I want a baby too." Megan said. "They're so cute, and they smell so nice." Her eyes lit up. "And there is something I can do about it. Come on, I think it's time we went home now."  
  
"Megan," Phoenix asked, looking at the strange glint in her eyes. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Don't worry Phoenix, I can handle this." Megan responded, getting all the bags and heading to the car.  
  
"Do you know what she's going to do?" Phoenix asked Star softly.  
  
Star smiled. "I have a pretty good idea. And I'm going to follow her example."  
  
"What is it?" Phoenix asked hating to be out on the loop. "Tell me!" Phoenix yelled when Star said nothing. Both Star and Megan were acting very strange and Phoenix wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"You're pregnant," Star started to explain. "We want a baby. Do the math."  
  
Phoenix's eyes widened. "You can't get pregnant just because I am. Thorn and Josh might not want to have children. I don't think Blake is too happy about the situation." She said a bit sadly.  
  
Star put her arm around Phoenix. "He is happy about this. Don't worry. As for Thorn and Josh, we'll change their minds on the situation. They'll see it our way, never fear."  
  
"You guys, hurry up." Megan called from inside the car. She already had everything packed in the trunk neatly and the car started.  
  
Star laughed. "We're coming. No need to rush."  
  
Megan drove off as soon as they were seated in the car, and drove back to the mansion. They were lucky they weren't pulled over, at the speed Megan was driving at.  
  
"Josh!" Megan yelled as soon as she got into the house. "Josh where are you?"  
  
A few minutes later Josh, Blake and Thorn came running into the room.  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong?" Josh asked frantically looking at the girls as if to determine if they were hurt.  
  
Megan walked up to him and smiled coyly. "Nothing's wrong. I just really wanted to see you. Is there anything wrong with that." She ran the back of her hand over his cheek.  
  
Josh frowned. "No, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Her eyes seemed to be glowing and she had a strange smile on her face.  
  
"I'm fine." Megan said sensually.  
  
"What's going on with Megan?" Blake asked Phoenix, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his hands lightly on her abdomen. Her could see that Megan was acting really weird and figure that something had happened while they had gone shopping.  
  
"You'll find out," was all Phoenix would say.  
  
He looked at his soulmate strangely, but decided to just see what happened for himself.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Josh asked his own soulmate. Megan only ever acted this way when she was something from him. His eyes widened in realisation. "I'm on to your came now babe, what do you want?"  
  
"Why do I have to want something?" Megan asked softly, sweetly. "I just figure, we haven't really been able to spend that much time alone, I just figured we could remedy that."  
  
If it were possible, Josh's eyes widened even more. "Yes I think we could." He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs to the bedroom. "See you guys later." Josh called before he left their sight.  
  
"What was that all about?" Blake asked by their behaviour.  
  
Phoenix looked at him like he was an idiot. "Do I really need to answer that question?"  
  
Blake rolled his eyes. "I know what they're doing, but what brought it about, that's what I want to know."  
  
Star looked at him a bit angrily. "There doesn't really need to be a reason. Does there?" She said looking meaningfully at Thorn.  
  
Thorn caught on really quick. "No there doesn't." He said picking up Star and throwing her over his shoulder. "Talk to you later." He told Phoenix and Blake. Using his vampire speed to get he and his soulmate up to their room.  
  
Blake's eyes followed the path his friends had just taken, the turned his gaze to Phoenix. "Alright, I want to know exactly what happened when you guys were at the mall. There had to be some sort of weird conversation to bring this on."  
  
Phoenix pulled away from Blake. "What makes you think that?" She eyes Blake warily and when he began to advance on her, she started to back away.  
  
Blake kept advancing until Phoenix was up against the wall. "Because, my love, I know you and I know those girls. Now tell me what you said, otherwise I will have to take drastic measures." He told her, holding his hands at her sides where she was the most ticklish.  
  
Phoenix's eyes widened and she tried to get away, at least that's what she told herself, but Blake's hands were too strong. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't get mad."  
  
Blake was wary now. "Why would I get mad?" He asked putting some distance between them, but making sire she wouldn't be able to get away. His thoughts were going along the lines of Phoenix telling Star and Megan something they had done in bed, and now they were trying it out.  
  
"Well," Phoenix started hesitantly, "while we were shopping Megan and Star got all misty eyes, and started talking about how much they wanted to have a baby, and now-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Blake interrupted holding up his hand. "Are you telling me that Star and Megan have taken my two best friends up there to get pregnant?"  
  
Phoenix nodded. "Well, they really couldn't do it by themselves."  
  
Blake put his head in his hands. "This is not good, this is really not good. I have to go and tell them." He said starting for the stairs.  
  
"I think it's a bit late for that." Phoenix asked warily.  
  
"But I have to tell them! They might not want children. God! No one wants children this young." Blake raved not realising what he had just said.  
  
Phoenix went pale at his words. Because he was walking around the front foyer, he didn't see her walk away. In fact, it wasn't until about five minutes later that he realised she was gone.  
  
"Phoenix?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"She left about five minutes ago." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Blake spun around to find some guy standing in one of the doorways. "Who the hell are you?" He asked harshly.  
  
"James Rasmussen. A distant cousin." James answered walking further into the room. "You look a bit angry." He commented mildly.  
  
"What the hell would you know about it?" Blake said beginning to leave the room. Another cousin, it really wasn't something he needed. He stopped suddenly when he remembered what James had said. He stormed back into the room and demanded. "What do you mean she left?"  
  
"I mean, she left. About five minutes ago. You really aren't much of a soulmate if you didn't notice when she left." When Blake started walking away again, James called out. "You won't find her."  
  
"What?" Blake asked. He had figured that she had just gone up to their room, it looked like he was wrong.  
  
"If Phoenix doesn't want to be found then she won't be. She can cloak her form so no one knows where she is. And at the moment I'm guessing she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Blake asked. Why would Phoenix, not want to be found, he thought, what happened?  
  
"Maybe you should think back on what you said before she left. That's where you'll find you answer." James said walking out the door.  
  
Blake watched James go and decided that his cousin was a smart ass. He turned and looked at the wall where Phoenix had been standing before she took off. He thought back on what he said and his eyes almost immediately. 'No one wants children this young' the words kept going over and over in his mind. "I'm such and idiot," he said banging his head against the wall.  
  
He turned around and ran up the stairs, he knew that she wasn't in their room, but he had to check anyway. "Phoenix," he called throwing open the door.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
He ran to the swimming pool, the gym and rec. room that were near it.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
He checked the basement, first floor, second floor, third floor, fourth floor and finally the attic. He checked every possible room she could be in.  
  
She wasn't anywhere.  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't find her." James said, once again from behind him.  
  
Blake was currently on his knees in the attic. His heart was tormented as the same line kept running through his mind 'No one wants children at this age.' "Where did she go?" He demanded of James.  
  
James shrugged. "Only she knows the answer to that question. And I don't think she'll be telling you any time soon."  
  
"But I didn't mean it!" Blake cried. "She has to know I didn't mean it. Phoenix!" He yelled both verbally and telepathically. "Where are you!"  
  
Everyone in the house heard Blake's tormented shout, and they all began to make their way to the attic.  
  
"What's going on?" Thea asked James softly. She could feel the pain radiating off of Blake in waves. It made her fell so sad for him.  
  
"Blake said something about not wanting children, Phoenix was standing right in front of him." James answered back just as softly, not wanting his voice to go above a whisper. Thanks to Hannah, the whole house knew that Phoenix was pregnant.  
  
"Someone's in trouble." Ash said in a singsong voice.  
  
Thea elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up, Ash," she said softly.  
  
Horn and Star came running into the room, Star still putting on her shirt. "What's going on here? Why the hell is Blake on the floor?"  
  
Blake raised his head when he heard his name. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were tormented. "Thorn?" He croaked.  
  
Thorn was shocked; in all the years he had known Blake he had never seen him so torn up about something. "Blake, what's going on?"  
  
Blake stood up and stumbled over to Thorn. She's gone, Phoenix is gone. I need to find her, you have to help me." Blake scrambled to get past all the people that had congregated in the attic. He was forced to stop, however, when one of the people in front of his wouldn't move. He looked up to see who it was, Thierry. "Move," he shoved him, "I need to find Phoenix."  
  
"You won't find her." Thierry stated softly.  
  
"Yes I will," Blake said determined. "She's my soulmate, we have a connection. I will find her."  
  
Thierry took Blake by the shoulder. "Come to my office, we'll talk about it there." Thierry led Blake to his office, with Thorn, Star, Josh and Megan following. Blake didn't offer any resistance. When they were in the office, Thierry put Blake in one of the chairs, then went to sit in his own.  
  
"Why are we wasting time here? I need to find Phoenix."  
  
"Blake," Thierry started, "like I said before, you won't find her."  
  
"How come he won't fine her?" Thorn interrupted softly.  
  
"Phoenix is a powerful witch. We've always known that. Despite the fact she's half human, Phoenix has more power than some full-bred witches. Due to that, she has always been good at cloaking her presence from others. Even the most skilled of telepaths and trackers have been unable to find her. She's the best." Thierry stated.  
  
"But I'm her soulmate," Blake argued. "Shouldn't be able to find her?"  
  
Thierry shrugged. "You may be able to, but I doubt it. Try focusing on the part she occupies in your mind, then use that to try and see where she is."  
  
Blake closed his eyes, and shut out everything around him. His focused on his breathing, and the place in his mind where he kept everything about Phoenix. Immediately he was filled with happiness and light. She was everything to him, and her could feel that he had hurt her so much by what he said and he wanted to make that better. He wanted to make her come back to him.  
  
He immersed himself in everything that was Phoenix, trying to find out where she may have gone. Almost at once he could feel himself being drawn into her essence, and he could see where she was. His eyes flew open and he jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Where is she?" Thierry asked, knowing that he has the answer. 


	16. Doubts

PART 16: Doubts  
  
"She's at the cemetery," Blake said, a bit confused. "Why would she be at the cemetery?" He looked at Thierry, who also had a small frown on his face. From what Blake knew of Thierry, he wasn't one to be surprised. In any situation.  
  
"She probably went to her parents graves." Thierry answered worried for Phoenix. "She only ever goes there when she has no where else to go. How did you find her so quickly?"  
  
"She's my soulmate, we have a connection," Blake stood up and started for the door. He was going to find his soulmate and he was going to bring her back to him. Whether she liked it or not. He was going to explain to her that he did want children. He opened the door only to be stopped by two little bodies that were standing in the doorway. "What are you two doing here?" He asked his brother and sister.  
  
"Nothing," the denied smiling sweetly, so they wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
"Yeah right," Blake said. "I know you two better than that. What are you doing here?" Blake said folding his arms. As much as he loved his family, he really didn't have the time to be taking to them right now. He needed to go to Phoenix. An idea suddenly occurred to him. While Phoenix had been at his house she had spent a lot of time with the twins. He knew that she loved kids. Maybe if he brought the twins that would make her listen to him.  
  
"Well," Nickolas started, knowing his brother was not in a good mood.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Blake said interrupting them. He took each twin by the hand and led them out to the car. "We're going for a little trip," he told them, "and I want both of you to be good."  
  
"Where are we going?" Brianna asked excited. She but her seatbelt on and leaned back in the chair, sticking her tongue out at her brother because she was in the front seat. Nickolas tried to reach out and hit her, but Blake's warning stopped him. Instead the twins just puled faces at eachother for the entire trip.  
  
"We're going to get Phoenix," Blake answered his sister, paying attention to the road. He pulled up to the entrance of the cemetery a few minutes later, he drove a slow as he could. Blake always hated coming to these kinds of places, places of death. They reminded him of all the deaths caused by his own hand. Being with Phoenix made the faces of all his victims pop up into his mind and he felt guilty for maybe the third time in his life.  
  
"I don't think we should go in there," Brianna said frowning at the headstones beyond the cemetery gates. "It's a bad place." Brianna rubbed her arms. Even for one s o young she was extremely sensitive to power. And the cemetery seemed to be soaking in it.  
  
Blake pulled up into one of the empty spaces ad parked the car. His vampire sight was able to pick up Phoenix's form in the distance. "Come on," Blake said to his bother and sister, "we have to bring Phoenix back with us."  
  
He walked through the gates, holding the twins hands. He could feel that they were frightened, but he couldn't stop to comfort them. He needed to get his soulmate back. Phoenix was standing in front of one of the larger headstones. He stopped behind her, not knowing what to say.  
  
It didn't matter, Phoenix spoke first. "They were twenty-four and twenty- two when they were killed." Phoenix didn't even turn around to talk to him; instead, her gaze was focused on her parent's headstones. "Doesn't seem fair does it? I was only two; I never got to know them. Instead I was shipped from one relative to another until they thought I was old enough to look after myself." She turned around to face him and Blake was shocked. She didn't look upset, as he had expected, she looked angry, really angry. She smiled, sardonically at Blake and the twins. "Did you think the twins would make me go easier on you?"  
  
Blake shrugged and said seriously, "I guess I did. But I wanted you to know that what I said before wasn't true. Not about us."  
  
Phoenix laughed harshly and turned back to looking at the headstones. "Then I guess that makes everything okay doesn't it."  
  
Brianna broke away from her brother and went up to take Phoenix's hand. "Why are you angry?" She asked in the innocent way of children. Brianna had no idea that it wasn't a good time to be around Phoenix, as she was about to explode.  
  
Phoenix looked down into Brianna's eyes, and it seemed that her little smile drained away most of her anger. "Your brother said something that upset me." Was all she answered.  
  
Brianna looked back at Blake, frowning at him. She looked very much like a disapproving mother who had caught her son doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. "Blake says mean things all the time," she told Phoenix. "You just have to learn to ignore them, like I do."  
  
Phoenix smiled at her. "I do, do I? Well you're going to have to be the one to teach me, aren't you?" She turned back to face Blake. "But can I talk to your brother for a minute?"  
  
Brianna nodded. "Take your time," she walked over to Nickolas and took his hand. "We'll just be over here." She said pointing a short distance away. "Be nice to her." She took her brother away, where they proceeded to play 'I spy with my little eye'.  
  
Phoenix watched the twins walk away, smiling softly. "She acts older than she really is. You should stop her from doing that. She just a kid, and she should stay that way until she has to grow up."  
  
"Can we please talk about this?" Blake pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Phoenix said looking him directly in the eye. "I know you didn't mean what you said. But that doesn't change the fact that you were thinking about it. Is that what you were really thinking, or had some irrational part of your brain, taken over your body and influenced your words."  
  
"I'm thinking it was the latter." Blake sighed. "I really don't know why I said those things. But it's not what I want. I want this child more than you could ever imagine." He walked up to Phoenix and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her fast when she tried to pull away. "Nothing can make me take back my words, but I want you to know that I do want my child. And nothing in the world will take that away from me. Do you understand? If you run, I will find you. There is nowhere in the world where you can hide. You are my soulmate and you are carrying my child. You are mine."  
  
Phoenix smiled slightly. "Possessive much?" She raised her eyebrows, "If I don't want to be found, no one can find me. It's something I learned when I had to hide from the Night World."  
  
"I found you once, I can do it again." Blake said seriously.  
  
Phoenix laughed and shook her head, but she didn't pull away from him. "I let you find me Blake. There are other places I can hide, places not in this dimension."  
  
Blake's eyes widened. "Are you telling me you can get into other dimensions?"  
  
Phoenix nodded. "It's always been easy for me."  
  
Blake shook his head. "But that's impossible. Not even the most powerful witches in the world can do that. It's physically impossible. Not to mention dangerous. You don't know where you're going to end up. You could end up in some sort of hell dimension. Well, I'm putting a stop to that right now, you will not endanger my child."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." Phoenix said angrily pulling away from him. "You need to know that, Blake, if you insist on controlling me and being all possessive, then we are going to have serious problem."  
  
Blake calmed his breathing. Phoenix telling him not to control her was like telling him not to breathe. It was in his nature to control, as all of his life he had been the one I control. He was the leader of his group, and they had been the ones to pick him as the leader. But looking at the look on Phoenix's face he knew that he was going to have to learn not to be so controlling and possessive. "Alright," he gritted out. "I'll learn to be less controlling."  
  
Phoenix smiled. "There's a good boy."  
  
"But you have to know that you need to be more careful. You're pregnant and have someone else to take care of. Never do something that might endanger our child." Blake said sternly. Then he softened. "I can't loose you Phoenix, I'll die if that happens."  
  
"You won't loose me, Blake. I'm careful, I always have been and I always will be. Trust me, please." Phoenix said smiling at him. "I know that I have to be careful now. But I also know that you're here to take care of me." She frowned. "But not in a 'you do what I do' kind of way. I do need some space."  
  
"I know you do, and I'll give you some space, but no too much space. I have to look after you, it's my right." Blake answered. He looked down into her eyes. "So I'm forgiven? No hard feelings?"  
  
Phoenix nodded. "Just know that if you make one more mistake, you're going to pay for it, badly."  
  
"I know," Blake said. "Lets go home. Come on you two!" Blake called to his brother and sister. "We're going back to the house."  
  
Brianna came running over with her bother, a huge grin on her face. "Did you two make up?" She asked hopefully. But she already knew the answer to that question, as Blake had his arm around Phoenix's waist and her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything's fine now." Blake told his sister smiling at her.  
  
Brianna's grin got wider. "I'm glad," she ran up and gave both of them a huge hug, then ran off in the direction of the car, with Nickolas following closely behind her.  
  
"They're like the energizer bunny aren't they?" Phoenix said watching the twins in amazement. It was like they never ran out of energy. Every time Phoenix saw them, they were doing some sort of running around.  
  
"They get that from me," Blake said suggestively.  
  
Phoenix laughed and elbowed him in the stomach. "Come on, hot shot. We need to get these kids home, before they drop from exhaustion." Phoenix pulled away from him and ran after the twins, laughing the whole way.  
  
The ride home was filled with laughter. Phoenix having forgiven Blake entirely and the twins were happy, as usual. Blake looked over at Phoenix; she was the love of his life. And he meant what he said to her before. He would do his best to control the primitive vampire inside of him.  
  
The twins ran into the house as soon as the car had stopped, but Blake stopped Phoenix from getting to of the car, by putting a hand on her shoulder. "What?" Phoenix asked, looking at him in confusion.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Blake said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you." Blake said smiling at her. She smiled back at him, and he pulled her even closer. The kiss that followed was the most passionate Phoenix had ever felt. It was like he was putting his all into just one kiss.  
  
"Wow," Phoenix said when the kiss had ended. "What was that for?" She asked, a bit breathless.  
  
"No reason," Blake said innocently getting out of the car. He smiled roguishly at her as he went around her side and opened the door for her. He kissed her again when she was standing at the dor of the car.  
  
"See! There you go again. What's with it?" Phoenix asked, now getting confused.  
  
"Can't a vampire kiss his soulmate when he wants to?" Blake asked kissing her again. He could keep the huge grin off his face. He had his soulmate back and was happier than he had ever been in his life. "Let's go up to our room." He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Phoenix's eyes widened as she finally caught on. "But what about the twins?" She asked, letting Blake take her hand and start to lead them to their room.  
  
"They know how to keep themselves entertained." Blake answered, starting o move faster down the halls. He ignored the looks he was getting from other people, and the numerous questions that were being thrown his way. He was almost stopped by Thierry however.  
  
"Phoenix!" Thierry called out.  
  
"Not now, Thierry." Blake called out. "We'll talk to you later." He disappeared around one of the doors that lead to their room.  
  
"Blake!" Phoenix admonished. "We could have at least answered his question."  
  
"We could have, but right now we have more important things to be doing." They finally reached their bedroom, and Blake pulled her inside, closing and locking the door behind him. "Now I have you right where I want you."  
  
"Do you?" Phoenix said, backing away from him, towards the bed.  
  
"Of course." Blake said. "I'm a control freak of a vampire. And I always get what I want." Blake answered following her to the bed.  
  
"Well, this is one of the time you're right." Phoenix said, holding out her arms. Blake went into them quite willingly. And for the next few hours they were happily occupied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So everything's okay now?" Star asked Phoenix later that week over dinner.  
  
Phoenix smiled, knowing her face was practically glowing. She looked over at Blake adoringly, who was engrossed in conversation with Thorn. "Of course everything's okay. I wouldn't be here if it weren't." She looked at Star and Megan. "What about you two?"  
  
Megan blushed a little. "Everything's good. I had to tell Josh after what my plan was. He was angry at first, but he was always the one that would talk about our future. He was actually happy that I wanted it."  
  
"What about Thorn?" Phoenix asked Star.  
  
Star looked down at her plate. "He was pissed when I told him, and wouldn't talk to me for a little while. But then I guess he thought about you and Blake, and realised that kids wouldn't be such a bad thing. He's gone out and bought all these baby name books and already talking about how we're going to decorate the nursery. He's really excited." She too looked over at Thorn adoringly, and as if feeling her gaze her turned to her and returned the look.  
  
"So I take it we're probably going to become one big happy family." Phoenix said laughing, and Star and Megan joined her, with Blake, Thorn and Josh looking on in confusion.  
  
Do you think I should continue and finish the story with the children being born, or should I just leave it here? I'll go with what the majority want. 


	17. Baby Blues

Part 17: Baby Blues  
  
8 months and 20 days later  
  
Everyone in Thierry's mansion was treading very lightly at this point in time. With three very pregnant supernatural women, whose moods changed like a person changes clothes, everyone was afraid to incur their wrath. But it was Blake, Thorn and Josh that suffered the most. The girls had all sorts of mood swings and cravings, the boys couldn't keep up.  
  
Blake was worried about Phoenix and his baby. What if something was to go wrong and they got hurt? IT was a risk Blake was not willing to take. So when Phoenix had reached seven months, Blake all but confined her to the house. Phoenix put him through hell for it, but Blake thought it was for the best.  
  
It was when they were sitting down to dinner, just the six of them, and all was quiet that Phoenix made an announcement. It was the first time in a long time that diner ad been peaceful, without the girls complaining every few seconds that they were getting fat, or that the food just wasn't right.  
  
"I think my water just broke," Phoenix said rather calmly.  
  
"Very funny," Thorn said going back to his food.  
  
"No, I serious." Phoenix frowned. Then screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh!!! Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
Blake's eyes widened and he ran over to her. Swooping her into his arms, he carried her out the door. Yelling over his shoulder to Thorn, "Get the twins and bring them to the hospital." Blake put her in one of the numerous cars in Thierry's garage. He sped out and ignoring all speed laws he got Phoenix to the hospital in ten minutes, when it usually took at least half an hour.  
  
Phoenix was sitting rigidly in the car seat, wincing ass each contraction ripped through her. Blake ran around to the other side of the car, taking her out and carrying her to into the large white, sterile building. He put her down on one of the seat and walked up to the nurses' desk.  
  
"Hey," he said frantically. "My girlfriend's going to have a baby, like right now and we need to see Dr. Sage." He referred to the Circle Daybreak doctor at the hospital.  
  
The nurse smiled gently and reached for the phone. "Please sit down sir, the doctor will be here in a moment." She handed him some forms. "Please fill these out while you're waiting." She turned to tell on of the male nurses to get a wheelchair for Phoenix  
  
Blake took the forms and went back to Phoenix. He could tell that she was in a great deal of pain. She had bitten her lip and her brow was covered in sweat. He sat next to her and kissed her on the temple. "The doctor's coming baby. It's going to be okay."  
  
*******  
  
"Blake! You're never going to come near me again after this. Have you got that!" Phoenix shouted. "Never! Ahhhhhhhh! This hurts."  
  
"It's going to be okay, Phoenix." The doctor told her, smiling softly. She was used to her patients yelling at their husbands or boyfriends for getting them pregnant. But when they held the baby in their arms, all ill feelings were forgotten. "Just breathe."  
  
Blake held her hand, occasionally wincing when she held so tight. "Listen to the doctor, baby. She knows what she's talking about." Every time she screamed, the sound tore through Blake like a sledgehammer. He agreed with her, he would never put her in this situation again. He winced as another contraction tore through her body. As much as he was worried about her, he was wincing because Phoenix had a death grip on his hand. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the look of pain from his face.  
  
"What are you complaining about?" Phoenix demanded as she flopped against the pillows, after her contraction. "You're not about to pass something the size of a watermelon, so get that look off your face!"  
  
"Sorry," Blake said, rubbing his hand. "I just had no idea you were so strong." It must be her dragon genes, he thought, because there was no chance in hell that any witch could be that strong.  
  
He took Phoenix's hand when he could feel her body tensing up again. "Come on baby, it won't be that much longer."  
  
"That's what you said about an hour ago," Phoenix panted through the pain. "I want this thing out now!" She yelled to the doctor. "Get it out of me, please!"  
  
"Calm down, Phoenix," the doctor said unfazed by her words. "I can see the head, not much longer now. Just push!"  
  
A few minutes later Blake and Phoenix's child slipped into the world. Phoenix lay back against the pillows in sheer exhaustion. After the baby was cleaned, the doctor placed him in Phoenix's arms. Blake sat next to his soulmate, staring down at his son in wonder. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Congratulations," the doctor said. "You have a healthy baby boy."  
  
"What are we going to call him?" Phoenix whispered softly to Blake. Like him, she couldn't take her eyes off her son, not even for a few seconds. She was sure that her son was the cutest baby in the whole world.  
  
"Cole," Blake said softly. "Cole Redfern."  
  
Phoenix's gazed snapped from her son to her soulmate. Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled at him. "Cole Redfern, my father's name. Thankyou," she leaned up for a quick kiss before going back to her son. "I think this is the happiest I have ever been in my life."  
  
"There'll still be more to come," Blake promised her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thorn was pacing the halls of the hospital, if this was how he was when his friend's kid was being born, how was he going to act when his own child was going to arrive. "How much longer is it going to be?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Could you please sit down?" Josh said. He was sitting calmly next to Megan in one of the chairs. None of this seemed to be bothering him; in fact, he was acting like it was a walk through the park. "You're making me dizzy."  
  
Thorn moved to sit next to his own soulmate, but as soon as he sat down he began bouncing his feet up and down. Star put her hand on his knee, trying to stop him. He looked at her, then to her swollen stomach. "Please tell me it's not going to take this long with you? Please?"  
  
Star laughed softly. "I don't know how long it will take. They baby will arrive when it arrives. But since it will be your child, he'll probably want out as soon as he can. And then he'll be bossing up both around by the time he's two."  
  
Thorn grinned. "He probably will."  
  
It was at that moment that the doctor came into the waiting room. Everyone jumped up quickly. Well, the girls got up as fast as they could, being as pregnant as they were. "How's Phoenix?" Star asked immediately.  
  
The doctor held up her hands, to stop the parade of questions she knew were coming. "Phoenix and her baby are fine. She had a healthy boy. You can go in and see them now."  
  
The group rushed to Phoenix's room, Blake's brother and sister the first to reach them. They all halted in their tracts, in awe of the love that seemed to be radiating from the room. Slower this time, they walked into the room, shouting their congratulations and looking at the newest member of their family.  
  
"What's his name?" Brianna asked, she was sitting next to her brother, with the best view of her nephew. "Can I name him?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Blake laughed at his sister. "Sorry Brianna, we already chose a name for him." Everyone else laughed at the disappointed look on Brianna's face. "His name is Cole Redfern, after Phoenix's father."  
  
The group laughed together as they basked in the love that was their family, and they would all make sure that it stayed that was for all time.  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you all enjoyed my story, keep looking out for the others I have posted all over the place.  
  
Water Angel 


End file.
